


Bear Cave

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: Truckers Verse [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Child Murder, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, I promise it's relevant, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mates, Mostly Criminal Minds, Other, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Werewolf Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Stiles calls the BAU the 'Bear Cave', a trucker reference that Reid finds ridiculous considering the young man has retired from trucking and gone into politics. However, it's his brother's romantic success that has Reid jealous and pining for an unattainable alpha and a sexual awakening he's not sure his own career can afford.Mostly CM for this, but plot relevant. I'll throw in a synopsis for the next one if you don't like this fandom.





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid was the least impressive werewolf he knew. He was also the most impressive in some ways. For one, most omegas eventually went insane, but Spencer had managed to form a human pack and kept his sanity. The BAU was a close-knit group and once he’d been accepted he’d slid into a comfortable pack-like relationship with them.

Derek Morgan was his brother, a steadfast man who watched his back and thumped him around at times. It was a very lupine relationship. JJ was his auntie. She was one part matron and another part sister, constantly ribbing him while also mothering him. Lewis was his big sister, teasing him without ever taking it too far. Rossi was his father figure-though there had been another before him- and he valued the older man even when his patronizing irritated him. Garcia was his sweet little sister, someone he protected even as she watched over him and stuffed him full of food. Hotch was… complicated.

Pack relationships often used familial terms to refer to each other whether there was a blood relationship or not, and in fact they were often closer than most human families. From within the pack a mate was chosen, or perhaps more than one since not all relationships worked out when humans were involved. It was fairly rare for a werewolf pair to divorce, and werewolves were certainly capable of casual sex, but _mate_ was a special term that was usually used for one person per lifetime. In Spencer’s case it was Aaron Hotchner who his inner wolf called a mate, but the older man was married to his own soulmate at first and later to his job. Besides, Spencer was a cowards when it came to relationships. His closest had been with a woman he’d never met and it had ended before it could begin. He’d been heartbroken from that brief interaction and had no intention of letting himself be hurt again.

Spencer was still a stubborn virgin, an omega forever locked in a chastity belt with a combination lock that only he had access to, when he met his brother. The young man stank of his recent heat and was an emotional wreck once he learned the truth. Spencer couldn’t blame him. His mother’s abandonment years ago weighed heavily on Reid as well, but at least the woman had _returned_ to him. Stiles was an illegitimate child of a werewolf who should have instinctively _never_ cheated on her husband or abandoned either child! For him to blame himself was understandable; without the knowledge that Diana Claudia Mieczyslaw-Reid was schizophrenic Spencer certainly would have blamed himself as well. It made more sense. Werewolf instinct said that unless a cub was defective to the point of endangering the pack that they would be cherished.

Stiles’ visit had been brief, but he’d made peace with their mother and exchanged numbers with Spencer. They’d promised to keep in touch and get to know each other. Spencer had felt the pack connection begin to reach for him and a few phone calls later it had solidified. He wasn’t surprised to find that like himself Stiles had no intention of having children. Their genetics were at war with them.

_“Derek’s okay with it, thank goodness. His sister is pregnant right now so she’s going to carry on the alpha power and Hale genes. She’s a pretty cool lady. All chill and stuff. She’s mated to this cutie named Isaac. I’ll introduce you to them someday… er… if you’re ever in the area. Cora’s got wicked social anxiety, like worse than my Derek does. She doesn’t leave her territory. Isaac’s a big puppy dog and would do whatever I said, but I’m not about to drag him away from his new family anytime soon.”_

“That seems smart,” Spencer had laughed, “This Isaac fellow takes care of her?”

 _“More like she takes care of him!_ ” Stiles laughed, _“She’s a high level beta, pretty close to an alpha. Sadly the same trauma that messed up Derek has her suffering as well. She’s trying out therapy now that she has pups on the way. She wants to be a good mom.”_

“That’s awesome,” Spencer replied, “I wish there was a way to pass on our intelligence without the mental health concerns. I was reading about a study that-“

On and on it went. His slowly developing relationship with his brother, who gushed poetic about his beautiful, strong, sexy, devoted mate. Stiles was pursuing his dreams, something Spencer had once dared to do, and nothing was holding him back. He was already in small politics, holding a place on the school board at a California high school. Omegas were often in such positions since they were thought to understand children even if they weren’t parents themselves. He was going to run for another office soon that would shock people and make them start to question why an omega was attempting such a feet. Spencer wished him well and was his constant advisor. Stiles never hesitated to call his genius half-brother and the doctor got used to hearing a grunt or two from his alpha as well. His sibling’s mate was an intelligent man as well, though in a more casual way than Stiles or Spencer was. It was a shame he was so very reserved.

Week after week, month after month, year after year Spencer kept smiling through phone calls and visits from his half-brother. Each time he found his stomach twisting whenever Derek was mentioned. He ached when Stiles smiled at or snuggled up to his mate. Derek’s loving gaze cut Spencer like a knife. For a few months he worried that he’d gone and fallen in love with his sibling’s mate, but after a great deal of introspection he realized that his issue was far simpler. He was jealous. Painfully jealous. The more Spencer heard about Derek’s support and love the more jealous the doctor became until he lost his temper at what he perceived to be Stiles’ bragging about something Spencer would likely never have.

“ _So then Derek stands up in front of this stupid-ass committee-“_

“Is that what they’re calling themselves?” Spencer teased.

_“It’s an appropriate name. He stands up and swallows down all his angsty alpha-pain, let me tell you, he carries around a LOT of that, and walks up in front of them. He’s prepared this speech and he wouldn’t let me see it. Hid it from me, the asshole.”_

_“_ Successfully?”

_“No, but I pretended to be surprised. Anyway. He stands up and tells the committee that he’s been having me run his business for thirteen years. He gives them details about the business and then starts grilling me. Right there. He starts asking me questions about the business and how to file taxes and what different trucker terms are. It’s going on for about twenty minutes before someone calls a halt and asks what his point is. Derek looks the guy right in the face and asks him how much of that HE’D understood. The guy gets all mumble-y and Derek goes ‘Exactly. So instead of questioning if an omega can run for office start asking why you’re in it when you can’t even run a business.’ Then he steps down and-“_

“You know what?” Spencer snapped, cutting him off as the irritation in his system grew to overwhelming levels, “I’m seriously done hearing about your hunky sex toy.”

“ _I… what?”_ Stiles asked in shock.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Spencer snapped, “I get it. You need his help to climb the latter. I needed Hotch’s to get where I am today as well, but you know what? I don’t brag about my job or flaunt it in your face that I’ve gotten further than you faster, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t throw your mate in mine knowing full well I’m single and staying that way.”

“ _I’m not… I’d never… why do you…??”_

 _“_ So if you can’t keep your obnoxious back-patting to yourself than don’t call me,” Spencer snarled, hanging up the phone.

His eyes met the deep and analytical stares of his coworkers. Of _course_ he’d lost his shit on a plane full of profilers. Spencer huffed in frustration and headed for the bathroom, determined to hide there for a few moments while he found himself a solid response to the teasing and prying that was sure to follow. His phone was ringing before he could take a single step. It was Stiles. Of course it was.

 _“Dude, I am SO sorry,”_ Stiles spat out, “ _I thought you were, like, asexual or something. You never seemed interested in anyone! I never meant to brag or anything. You’re my bro. I don’t want to lose you. Derek’s off the table for convo from now on, okay?”_

“Yeah, okay,” Spencer shut the bathroom door, “Thanks. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“ _It’s fine. I’m no profiler, you know? I never realized you were jealous or whatever. I’m really sorry. You okay?”_

“I’m…” Spencer sighed and leaned against the bathroom wall, “I’m… lonely.”

“ _Do you do mating runs?”_

“No,” Spencer growled, “They’re debasing. I’ve been signing petitions and talking to lobbyists to end them for _years_. I’m a success without a mate. Others can be, too.”

“ _Hotchner- the scary one- he’s the guy who advocated for you, right?”_

“Yeah,” Spencer replied softly, “Well, first was Gideon. Gideon signed on as an adoptive father for me when my dad wanted out. I’d been interested in the FBI and my dad knew that I was up shit creek without a mate. He also knew I didn’t want one… at the time… so he signed me over to Gideon. My dad was a lawyer so they knew each other and Gideon was impressed by my dad’s tales of his brilliant son. So he adopted me. Signed my work release papers. Gave me the shot I needed. He helped me get my mom- _our_ mom- committed so that I didn’t have to worry about her safety while I was gone. When Gideon decided he couldn’t handle things at the BAU anymore he vanished without a trace and just left me a stupid note. He signed my custody over to _me_. I had to go to court for months, arguing out that I’d been taking care of myself for years, proving that I wasn’t unstable, showing them medical records that my heats were under control- meaning non-existent. It was humiliating and frustrating, but it worked, and Agent Hotchner stepping forward and telling them that ‘Doctor Reid’ could handle himself was a big part of their acceptance. They couldn’t write me off without writing off the testimony I’d made over the years in court cases, most of which Gideon and Hotch hadn’t been present for. We’d been bending the rules for so long that they eventually shrugged and let me break them completely.”

“ _Yeah,”_ Stiles breathed, “ _That’s what I’m gonna do.”_

“Yeah, you are,” Spencer replied, smiling softly at the dreamy tone in Stiles’ voice.

“ _Are we cool?_ ”

“Yeah,” Spencer replied with a sigh.

“ _Do you, like, need some help or something? Because Derek’s apparently this bitching matchmaker- er- sorry for mentioning him again.”_

“No,” Spencer replied, “I’m determined to date like a beta… now if only I had the nerve to go out and do it.”

Stiles laughed lightly at the humor in Spencer’s voice, “ _You know, Cora tried a dating app once.”_

“I’ve heard of them, but I’m a bit technophobic.”

“ _You and… someone… else… I know…”_

“You can talk about your mate,” Spencer sighed, “This is my problem, Stiles. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“ _I want you to be happy, bro.”_

“I will be. Eventually.”

“ _Is there someone you like?”_

Spencer didn’t reply and Stiles made a knowing sound.

“ _Ohh, so it’s like that. Hm. You should, like, tell him.”_

“How do you know it’s a him?” Spencer taunted.

 _“Yeah, like I didn’t pick up anything from you,_ ” Stiles snorted, “ _I gotta run. I’ve got a meeting in the early AM. TTFN.”_

“Right. Ta ta for now,” Spencer replied.

The call ended and Spencer took a deep breath, realizing he had to face his damned coworkers. He washed his hands on principle, gave his reflection a scolding glance, and exited to deal with the analytical stares that met his return to the main area of the jet.

“No team profiling,” Spencer stated dismissively.

“Who needs to profile?” Rossi stated, “I can smell teen spirit, and I’m not even a werewolf.”

“I’m not a teen,” Spencer replied.

“Don’t werewolves age slower?” Morgan wondered.

“So sort of a teen,” Lewis decided, “Mentally.”

“We marry between the ages of 14 and 18 on average,” Spencer snapped, “Usually arranged when we’re omegas or alphas. So I’m thinking your analysis is off.”

“Okay. Okay,” Lewis put a hand up, “That’s cultural, right? Packs tend to make sure their omegas don’t go through a single heat alone and since casual sex is allowed the chances of them going on heat at a young age his higher?”

“Right,” Spencer nodded, “We start runs younger, too.”

“Except yours,” Hotch stated softly.

Spencer huffed and opened a book to bury himself inside, “My pack was disrupted and disjointed. I had mostly clung to my father as an alpha to stay mentally healthy since pack’s are needed for werewolf mental stability.”

Morgan asked with a single shoulder shrug, “Now we’re your pack, right? Are we supposed to be helping you with this?”

Spencer felt himself flush, “Packs that are unrelated might, sure.”

“What, like physically?” JJ asked sharply, eyebrows shooting up, “Is that why you took me out to a ball game?”

“No! I mean, sort of with the ball game, but the rest… Possibly,” Spencer told his book, “It’s a consent thing, obviously. Not something you’d be required to do as humans. Okay, so in a werewolf pack casual sex is fairly common amongst unrelated members. Purely casual, no strings attached. Sort of… friends with benefits.”

“Nice!” Morgan grinned. Lewis gave him a light slap on the arm.

“Except, it’s sort of… different. You’re all humans and I’m aware of that. I don’t expect casual sex from you.”

“But you do expect help from us,” Hotch interjected, eyes narrowing, “Or at the very least need it. You don’t have a werewolf pack to fall back on and your upbringing was unusual.”

“Well…” Spencer struggled, “My brother’s pack is too far away and Stiles himself grew up around humans, so I guess I don’t have the usual support, but I’m not exactly your typical omega anyway. I’m more career-oriented. Besides, it’s not like I have heats.”

“If not with heat, than should we be helping you with finding a mate?” Hotchner asked.

“Especially if, like you said, packs are necessary for werewolf mental stability,” Rossi replied carefully.

“This is… it’s not your problem,” Reid explained anxiously, rubbing at his forehead.

“Should it be?” Rossi asked, “It sounds like you’re not getting what you need from us.”

“You’re not werewolves,” Reid replied softly, “I don’t expect you to act like us.”

“So there are things a werewolf pack would be doing that we aren’t,” Hotch clarified. It was a statement rather than a question.

“Well, yeah,” Spencer shifted, closing his book and placing both hands down on top of it, “Our culture is… it’s close. We tend to constantly be in contact. I’m a bit of a germophobe so I’ve managed without, but most werewolves wouldn’t be okay with the distance between us.”

“I’ve always thought we were close,” JJ replied anxiously.

“We are by human standards,” Spencer replied, looking up, “And you and Morgan are the main ones I lean on for casual physical contact. I don’t want you guys thinking I’m not happy just because I’m a little jealous of my half-brother’s weirdly romantic relationship with his alpha husband.”

“Weirdly romantic?” Lewis laughed lightly.

“They’ve been married for thirteen years and they’re still all over each other like newlyweds,” Spencer made a face, “The first time we met I thought it was because he’d just had a heat, but it turns out they’re just _always_ like that. Even now. Derek changed his entire life around for Stiles to pursue his dream to dominate politics as the first Omega to break the glass ceiling. First he stopped working the job he loved, and now he’s helping Stiles work the political arena. I mean, it’s awesome, obviously, but watching them moon over each other is kind of shocking.”

“So you’re jealous,” JJ confirmed.

“Well… yeah,” Spencer admitted, frowning at himself, “Is that really so bad? I mean, there are things all of you have that I wish I did, but generally speaking I can either get it myself or write it off as something I don’t really need.”

“Except this,” Morgan stated softy.

“Yeah, except this,” Spencer sighed, “Am I really being childish?”

“No,” Hotch replied with a slow headshake, “Love is a beautiful thing.”

“It’s on Maslow’s hierarchy of needs,” Rossi added with a nod.

“It’s also something few of us have,” Morgan added, “We’re busy with cases and we see some of the worst behavior out there. ”

“So what is it exactly that we _should_ be doing?” Hotch asked.

Spencer blushed red, “I’m not asking you to do _anything_ , Hotch.”

“Reid, if your werewolf ends up out of control because your needs aren’t being met than that’s an issue that affects us all and this department specifically. As your boss I’m akin to an alpha to you, correct?”

Reid met his eyes and nodded, “Although to be fair my brother’s husband might also qualify for that role if we were to get closer.”

“Than as your alpha I need you to spell out what my instincts don’t tell me,” Hotch replied, “We’re your pack. Are you getting enough affection?”

“Yes,” Spence stated, “At least as much as I’m comfortable with since I’m a bit of an odd werewolf as it is.”

“You have Henry as a sort of surrogate cub,” JJ added, “You’ve mentioned that before.”

Spencer nodded and Hotch redirected him again, “So that leaves a mate, yes? Is that something only a parent can do for you or can an alpha handle it?”

“Sometimes,” Reid replied, “Omegas are also seen as second class citizens in werewolf culture. Not quite possessions, we’re more like… sort of…”

“Cherished,” Rossi spoke softly.

Reid nodded. Rossi always seemed to know more about werewolves than most humans did and Reid suspected he’d been intimately involved with one.

“Well, I think it goes without saying that you’re important to this team,” Hotch stated frankly, “If a mate is something you need than we’ll have to work on that.”

“R-really?” Reid stammered in surprise.

Hotch nodded, “I’ll talk to Garcia. She should be able to use her social media connections to find you a suitable match and from there I’ll accompany you to make sure you’re safe. Is it necessary that I make the choice for you? I’m not certain that’s something I could do in good conscience.”

Reid shook his head, “Setting me up with options and accompanying me will be enough. I’ll be choosing by smell and personality. It’s not much different from mating runs, which rely mainly on attraction through pheromones. In fact, many times werewolves do mating runs, too. They just usually start them younger. Dating isn’t uncommon amongst betas and I tend to behave more like a beta than an omega. If parents notice an omega and alpha bonding at a young age or see their beta heir bonding with one than they skip the run and just have them marry. Sometimes the parent will even pass on the alpha ability early to ensure their breeding success and stay on as an advisor, leading the pack until the alpha is mature enough to-“

“Reid,” Hotch cut his rambling off.

“Sorry,” Reid smiled weakly, “You’re really going to help me find a mate?”

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “If you haven’t already you might want to call and apologize to your brother.”

“I did,” Reid winced, “He understood.”

Hotch nodded, “Another werewolf would, I suppose.”

Reid nodded as Hotch returned to his paperwork. He felt unsettled but also hopeful. His obsession with Hotch was unhealthy. The man was older than he was and an unsuitable match for so many reasons. The fact that he smelled good to Reid and that he desired him didn’t make him a suitable mate. He’d have to hope that the men and women Hotch located for him were a better option.


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia had thought finding Reid a date was hilarious right up until Hotch gave her his coldest stare. Then she’d put on her work face and launched herself at her computer. Six dating sites later and she’d found every werewolf related option out there. It turned out that not many were actually made for omegas. In fact, most had a disclaimer on them rejecting omegas outright. She managed to find two that allowed omegas to look for partners in alphas or betas and uploaded Reid’s information. Per Hotch’s request she made sure to emphasize that he was part of a pack and was devoted to his job. He didn’t want Reid to have to give up his career for a mate when it was clear that his career had and would always come first.

Reid had only a few hits after two weeks time so Hotch decided to arrange a meeting. He chose a weekend when they had off and have all three meet with Reid. Since he wasn’t giving up time with his son for anything, he decided on a zoo trip would be a perfect opportunity. Hotch contacted each of them before motioning Reid into his office. The young man hurried in and gave him a nervous look as Hotch motioned for him to shut the door.

“Sir?” Reid asked, voice cracking a bit.

“Garcia has located three possible options for you. We’ll be meeting them at the DC zoo this Saturday at 10 AM. I figure you can give them a sniff, reject them at the door, or take them around and tell them everything you know about the animals while I spend some time with Jack at a discrete distance.”

Reid smiled brightly, “That’s perfect. First we find out if I like their scent, then we find out if they can tolerate my lecturing.”

Hotch’s mouth curled up at the corner, “Precisely, and if none of them work out than you can spend the day teaching Jack things _I_ don’t know about animals.”

“You’re on,” Reid grinned eagerly, “This is actually sort of exciting. They’re all betas?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, “Did you want to see pictures? You specified scent over appearance.”

“No, I don’t care what they look like,” Reid shrugged, “And of course Garcia thoroughly researched them.”

“She knows more about them than their mothers do,” Hotch agreed.

“Well, if you ever decide to leave the FBI you and Garcia have a business ready to go,” Reid grinned, “She vets em and you profile em!”

Hotch chuckled warmly, “See you tomorrow.”

“See you then!” Reid replied eagerly.

XXX

Reid had agonized over what to wear before finally settling on kaki pants, a short sleeve blue button down, a his favorite kicks. He had a new messenger bag that Stiles had gotten him for Christmas and he decided to take it for luck. He was Vegas man, after all. Spencer showed up at 9:30 and tapped his feet anxiously on the ground as he sniffed the air and looked around himself at all the men and women milling about. Most of them smelled uninteresting to him, a few offensive, and just one or two smelled genuinely attractive. Reid located the two but they were heading inside with partners each so he let out a sigh and waited until two familiar scents caught his nose. Hotch’s spicy scent followed by Jack’s mellow, warm one approached from behind Reid and he turned with a warm smile to greet them. Hotch had Jack’s hand in his and Jack was carrying a large robot dinosaur. Reid got up eagerly to examine it.

“Whoa, Jackie!” Spencer grinned broadly, “Who’s this?”

“I got it for my birthday!” Jack chirped.

“I don’t remember that one,” Reid frowned.

“My aunt got it for me,” Jack replied, “She wasn’t at the party.”

“Oh, that explains it. So what’s he do?” Reid asked.

A throat cleared before Jack could answer and Reid looked up to see a beta werewolf smiling down at him. Reid straightened up, feeling a blush climb his cheeks as the man gave him a rather charming smile. He was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt with hands on his hips, his light brown skin attractive beneath thick straight hair. He had a Virginian accent, possibly with some time spent in Pennsylvania.

“Well, I’m guessing kids _are_ on the table,” The man stated.

“Um, not really?” Reid stammered, “I mean, I’m not completely dismissing it but my job does take up a significant portion of my-“

“Yeah, sure,” He cut Reid off, “So this is your chaperone?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, putting his hand out, “Agent Hotchner.”

“I don’t touch non-pack,” The man stated, “Not even humans.”

“Mm, me neither,” Reid agreed with a nod, not offering up his own hand, “We’re waiting for two others and then we can head inside. This is Jack and I’m Reid, of course.”

“Shaun,” He smiled, “So you work for the FBI?”

“In the Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

“So you analyze behavior?”

“Close, we use behavioral analysis to locate unknown subjects. Usually criminals or those suspected of crime.”

“That’s fascinating,” He replied with a grin.

“What about yourself?”

“I’m a police officer,” He replied, “But you probably already figured that out.”

Reid nodded, “I’ve found that people prefer me not to admit when I’ve figured things out about them. They find it creepy.”

The man laughed lightly, “Well, it was nice to meet you.”

“You, too. Maybe we’ll work together sometime in the future.”

“Probably,” The man nodded, then turned and headed back for the parking lot.

Hotch blinked after him a moment but it was Jack who spoke up, “Why’d he leave?”

“Oh, well,” Reid frowned, “We’re both werewolves so we could smell each other’s feelings and… well… he knew we weren’t a good match.”

“You can smell if you should date someone? That’s cool!” Jack laughed, “Tanya Wilkins smells like cotton candy.”

“That sounds awesome,” Reid smiled.

“I’m going to marry her,” Jack decided.

“Well, maybe we’ll find someone for _me_ to marry today,” Reid decided.

“Pity it wasn’t him,” Hotch frowned, “He seemed to have a good personality for you.”

“Yeah, he did,” Reid replied with a frown, “You can’t get past scent, though.”

“That bad?”

“Not in this case, no, just uninteresting. He was observant, though. Not every werewolf would have picked up on a _lack_ of interest. Disgust or interest, yes, but not a lack of it. That’s something that usually takes a few hours to really take note of. Of course, maybe he found me repulsive and just assumed I’d noticed when I didn’t, but either way-“

“I hope you’re not talking about me?” A voice interrupted, and Reid turned to see a young man headed their way. He’d spoken from a distance so only Reid had heard him.

Reid smiled welcomingly, but as the man got closer the distinct scent of cow manure hit his nose and Reid gagged, putting a hand up to ward him off.

“Sorry,” He shook his head.

The man winced, “Damn, that’s a shame.”

“Sorry,” Reid replied, eyes watering as he backed up a bit.

“Wow, that bad?” He asked.

“Yeah, so bad.”

The man shook his head and turned away, leaving Reid in a hurry with his cheeks flushed red.

“Wow,” Hotch frowned, “Is that common? How do you function around other werewolves?”

“It’s an alpha thing,” Reid replied, wiping a tear from under his eye, “Unmated werewolf omegas are very sensitive to alphas and it’s not uncommon for them to stink us out.”

“You’re on a team full of alphas,” Hotch pointed out, “You don’t have a problem with us that I’ve noticed.”

“Well, no,” Reid shook his head, taking a sip of water from a water bottle stored in his messenger bag, “None of you stink to me.”

Hotch frowned, “None of us? Statistically how likely is that?”

“Since you’re pack, it’s not-“

“We weren’t when you met us.”

“Well…” Reid paused, scuffing his feet on the ground, “That’s how I knew you were going to be pack.”

Hotch tilted his head to one side in consideration and then nodded, “No wonder you were eager to join the BAU if Gideon, Rossi, and I all smelled neutral to you.”

“Not neutral,” Reid shook his head, “All three of you smell _good_ to me. Rossi smells like oregano-“

“Is that racist?” Hotch laughed.

“Gideon,” Reid laughed lightly, “Smells like pillows.”

“Pillows?”

“Sure, like couch pillows? My own? It’s hard to explain. Like home.”

“Okay, sure.”

“And you…” Reid flushed, “Well, you probably don’t want to know.”

“No, I do, I’m curious,” Hotch folded his arms and cocked his head to one side.

“Spices,” Reid stated, “Sort of… pepper, but not in a way that makes me sneeze, and… rosemary… and then something I can’t quite identify. It’s very masculine.”

“My deodorant?” Hotch suggested.

“No, I can separate scents,” Reid shrugged, “So when does our third arrive? You did say three, right?”

“Sure,” Hotch looked around himself and then noticed a man walking towards them, “There he is.”

Reid glanced over to see a chubby man in a sweater vest headed towards him. He had a small box in one hand and it was clearly a gift. Reid frowned, worrying that he hadn’t brought any gifts for his suitors, but the man was still looking around for them curiously.

“Him, too?” Hotch frowned.

“Hm? No, he smells fine,” Reid shrugged, “At least from this distance. He’s human?”

“Yes, is that okay?”

“Sure,” Reid shrugged, “We should flag him down, though. He doesn’t know where we are.”

Reid lifted a hand and the man caught his motion immediately and headed over with a big smile on his face. Reid found himself returning it as the man pressed a gift into his hand. Reid shifted away to keep from touching him but the man didn’t catch on and stepped closer. Reid wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with the lack of personal space but was willing to give the man a chance. He awkwardly opened the gift after stammering that he didn’t have one for him and found it to be a little leather keychain with the word ‘power’ on it.

“You see, because you’re in a position of power despite being an omega,” The man who introduced himself as Frank chirped eagerly, “Which I find so very impressive. I’ve never heard of an omega climbing to the top of the social ladder the way you have. It’s really impressive. You’ll have to tell me about it someday.”

“Sure,” Reid smiled, “It’s probably not as fascinating as it sounds, though. I had a great deal of support.”

“Don’t let him derail you,” Hotch snorted, “My mentors fought for his acceptance into the position because of his brilliant mind.”

“You’re his chaperone?” The man asked, putting a hand out, “Is that really necessary?”

“Well,” Hotch frowned, “It is the norm.”

“Yeah, but he’s a werewolf and their stance on casual sex for omegas means the likelihood of him being virginal is already fairly slim.”

Hotch blinked.

Jack gawked.

Reid cocked his head to one side, “I’m surprised you’re aware of the cultural differences. Are you in a werewolf pack?”

“I was growing up,” He replied, “But humans are sort of disposable packmates.”

“That I’m aware of. As it happens my own pack fractured when I was young so I ended up without a base of support for a time,” Reid corrected, “Instead I passed from my father as custodian to the mentors Agent Hotchner mentioned and stayed virginal the entire time. They were human so they kept me belted and didn’t engage in sex with me despite the fact I was of age.”

“You’re really a virgin?” He asked with wide eyes.

“I am.”

“That’s surprising!” He grinned, “I am, too, but only because people are repulsed by me. I doubt they are by you.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“You’re gorgeous!” He declared.

Reid blushed hotly, “Thank you, you smell nice.”

“You’re kidding?” Hotch asked.

“Shall we go inside?” Reid asked.

“Sure,” The man chirped, “Wait till you see the Red Panda. It’s not _actually_ related to the panda…”

The date went well as far as Reid was concerned. Frank was intelligent, funny, and as awkward as Reid was, but at the end of the date his hopeful look had Reid pausing. When he did Frank’s expression dropped to one of disappointment.

“I’m not the right one, huh?”

“I guess not,” Reid sighed, “I really enjoyed this date and I admire your extensive knowledge of animals, but I’m not feeling attracted to you.”

“That’s a real shame,” He replied sadly, “Do you think we could engage in casual sex?”

“I’m not sure that’s something I want after having spent so many years around humans,” Reid replied, “I’d rather save my virginity in case my mate turns out to be human. No offense, I hope.”

“No, none at all,” Frank replied easily, “I hope we can be friends? Pack, perhaps?”

“I’d really like that,” Reid replied.

“You can scent me if you like?”

Reid grinned and leaned in, nuzzling the man to mark him as pack, “Give me your number. I’ll introduce you to my D&D group.”

“I haven’t played in _ages!”_ The man replied eagerly.

They exchanged numbers while Reid chattered on about his group, “Angelica engages in casual sex, but she’s a human. If you find women attractive and can remain respectful of her I’m sure she’d enjoy performing sex acts on you.”

“That sounds lovely,” Frank replied eagerly, “I’m pansexual and I don’t believe virginity is equivalent to value, though I respect your longing to keep yours.”

“Frank, you’re a good man,” Reid gave him another hug, “I’m really sorry this didn’t work out.”

“I’m glad to be heading into another pack,” He replied, “I can wait to marry.”

Reid smiled warmly and the man gave him a wave before heading away. Reid turned to find Hotch was giving him a completely baffled look.

“What happened?” Hotch asked.

“Oh, we’re pack now,” Reid replied sadly, “There just wasn’t a… spark, you know? I don’t know, Hotch. Maybe there’s something wrong with me.”

“Why would you say that?” Hotch asked.

“Because he smelled _good_. He was funny. Smart. He _should_ have been perfect for me.”

Hotch glanced back after the man and shook his head, “You have no idea how relieved I am that you didn’t chose him.”

“What?” Reid blinked, glancing back at where Frank was getting into a Ford, “Why?”

“He was… weird, Reid,” Hotch replied.

“ _I’m_ weird,” Reid pointed out.

“You’re unique and socially awkward,” Hotch replied, “He was weird in a way that made me uncomfortable.”

“He didn’t really respect personal space, but…”

“Look, I’m sure he’s a nice guy, and he’s obviously harmless, but… attractive?” Hotch shook his head, “Maybe if we weren’t profilers and you weren’t surrounded by alphas all the time. I really don’t think you’re going to be attracted to betas.”

Reid frowned, “You know what, that might be it. I could have overlooked his insistent behavior, but I really didn’t feel anything drawing me to him. I should have based on scent, but I didn’t. Maybe it’s like you said: I need an alpha.”

“Most omegas are more satisfied with alphas anyway,” Hotch pointed out, giving Reid’s shoulder a squeeze.

Reid frowned, “So back to the drawing board?”

“It’s only been a couple of weeks,” Hotch reminded him, “I’ll have Garcia adjust your profile to a preference for Alphas.”

“Except I’ll have a higher refusal rate!” Reid mourned, “Alphas are harder for werewolf omegas to mate with. We tend to only be drawn to ones we knew as kids. It’s some weird scent issue that people often relate to being soulmates.”

“You don’t believe that?”

“No,” Reid replied mournfully, “I’m aware that it’s a pheromone based selection process designed to align you with the familiar and therefore loyal. It’s so we choose packmates over strangers.”

“You found _Frank_ appealing,” Hotch pointed out.

“Because he’s a beta,” Reid replied, “We’re less likely to be picky about betas because they can switch packs easily. It’s instinct.”

“So we look for betas and hope for one you _can_ find attractive,” Hotch tried again.

Reid growled in frustration, “And deal with me not finding them attractive! This is _pointless_. I don’t know why I even bothered. Just forget it, okay?”

Reid turned to leave but Hotch grabbed his arm and Reid instinctively stopped. He _could_ pull away. He was stronger than Hotch was due to his species, but he couldn’t. Reid’s wolf not only registered Hotch as a possible mate, but he was his alpha. He wouldn’t disobey.

“Reid, we’ve barely even made an attempt here. What aren’t you telling me?”

Reid stiffened and held himself still, waiting for Hotch to either figure it out or dismiss him.

“Who have you chosen?” Hotch asked, landing right where Reid had expected him to, “That’s it, isn’t it? Someone in your pack is already right for you.”

Reid nodded soundlessly.

“Who?”

Reid let out a slow breath, “It doesn’t matter. He’s married.”

It was close enough to the truth and Reid’s heart ached with the almost lie. Hotch’s job was everything to him. He’d attempted to date once after Haley and then given up. He made room for running and that was it. Jack and his job were his life. He didn’t need or want anyone else. He’d made that painfully clear when other women had approached him, and he sure as hell hadn’t responded to men.

“We should take this conversation somewhere more private,” Hotch stated heavily.

Reid frowned and turned towards him, “What else is there to discuss?”

“My house,” Hotch stated, “I’ll drive.”

Reid agreed because being near Hotch was addictive and memorizing every second with the man meant that he would have plenty of wank fodder. Since Reid had never had a heat his sex drive was more based on stress relief than ardent need. Sometimes he’d get wet as hell and the urge to finger himself would set in, but he rarely indulged since he always felt more lonely and empty afterwards.

The drive to Hotch’s house was made in silence and Jack was intelligent enough to head straight to his room the moment they entered. Hotch sat Reid down at the breakfast bar and poured them both a shot before sitting down.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d already chosen a mate?”

“Because he’s unattainable,” Reid replied, “It doesn’t actually change anything. I’m still lonely and I still can’t have who I want. My needs still aren’t being met.”

Hotch frowned down into his glass, “Who is it?”

“Why?” Reid huffed.

“So I have a standard to go off of to find you someone else,” Hotch replied.

Reid downed his drink and coughed at the harsh liquor, “Forget it. This was a bad idea.”

“Why won’t you tell me?” Hotch asked with narrow eyes, “That doesn’t make any sense. You have no reason to keep this from me.”

“Because it’s _humiliating_ , Hotch!” Reid replied sharply, “I hate that I can’t stop myself from being interested in a married man! It’s disgusting and… and… _un-wolf-like_.”

“I thought werewolf monogamy was grossly exaggerated?”

“It’s not,” Reid replied, “We marry and mate for life in most cases, and where omegas and alphas are concerned we _are_ monogamous. Divorce is _rare_. Loyalty is everything and here I am fantasizing about breaking up a marriage. I feel _sick_ , Hotch! I _am_ sick!”

Reid ran his hand down his face and slouched in the chair. He could still see Haley’s funeral and feel the nauseating happiness he was trying to smother down. He’d been _glad_ that Aaron’s best friend had died. He’d hoped that her death would finally free Aaron in the way that his divorce hadn’t, but the man had been broken. Reid had realized then that he was absolute scum and undeserving of the man’s affections.

“Okay,” Hotch replied, “Yet your needs aren’t being met.”

“Fuck my needs,” Reid muttered irritably.

“Are they needs?” Hotch asked sharply.

“What?”

“We started this because we were concerned about your wolf’s stability when you snapped at your brother, remember?”

Reid let out a slow breath, “My wolf has been tense for years. I’ll manage.”

“Or you’ll go off the deep end and end up on wolfsbane again.”

Reid felt the color drain out of his face and Hotch nodded, “Yes, I knew. I should have fired you but I didn’t want to lose you so I looked away and hoped you got yourself clean. I have a feeling you hate me for that.”

Reid stared down at his hands, twisting his fingers together in his lap. He wanted to cry. He was humiliated, angry, and ashamed. His lip was trembling and he was in serious danger of further embarrassing himself in front of the man his inner wolf had already decide was his mate.

“I don’t want to turn my back on you again, Reid,” Hotch stated.

Reid kept his head down and Hotch reached for him this time, pulling his hands out of his lap and gripping them tightly in an effort to get Reid out of his self-imposed isolation.

“Spencer?” Hotch insisted, “Do you _need_ a mate to be healthy?”

Reid took in and let out a slow breath before nodding sharply, “Yes. It will eventually negatively affect me. It… it already has. I never would have become so easily addicted to wolfsbane if I hadn’t been longing for him.”

“Then we need to do something about this,” Hotch stated.

Reid nodded weakly.

“I have two options for you,” Hotch replied, “You mentioned earlier that my scent wasn’t offensive to you.”

Reid choked on his own spit and had to quickly pull away. He snatched up Hotch’s cup and downed his whiskey, coughing hard as Hotch thumped him on the back. Hotch waited until Reid’s eyes had stopped watering.

“It’s either me or we keep looking for someone else,” Hotch stated.

“You’re straight,” Reid protested.

“I’m pansexual,” Hotch replied, “I could care less what your sex, gender, or status is.”

Reid blinked, “You’re married to your job.”

“You’re a _part_ of my job,” Hotch pointed out, “I don’t want to lose my genius werewolf.”

“So you’d just… what, sacrifice yourself to me?”

Hotch snorted, “Well, make it sound kinky, why don’t you?”

Reid’s jaw dropped and Hotch laughed lightly, “Look, I realize it’s not ideal, but I’m an alpha and I don’t repulse you. I can take care of your heats if we accidentally trigger them. I’ll understand that your job comes first. I’m in your pack. And… well… I’m lonely, too.”

“You… you are?” Reid asked, blinking rapidly.

“Sure,” Hotch replied, gesturing to his home, “I didn’t want to be divorced, I certainly didn’t want to be widowed. I don’t have to claim you and since werewolves aren’t concerned about virginity- unless you really are- you could get what you need until you’re able to find another option besides the man you’re currently fixated on. I’d require you to keep Jack out of it, though. I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“No, I’d never hurt him,” Reid shook his head quickly.

“Good, so think abou-“

Hotch’s instructions were cut off by Reid leaping at him and plastering their lips together hungrily. Reid had gone from nervous and insecure to frantic with lust in a heartbeat. Every instinct in his brain was screaming that his mate was both available and courting him. So Reid had gone over the breakfast bar and leaped into Hotch’s stunned arms. The alpha had caught him, staggered back, and ended up against his fridge while Reid tried to devour him. He had the belt out of Hotch’s pants before the man managed to turn his head away and shout for Reid to stop. The omega obeyed instantly, stepping back and giving Hotch a horrified look.

“I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t… I thought… I _need_ …”

“Just take a breath,” Hotch replied, putting a hand out and squeezing his shoulder. Hotch’s lips were swollen and Reid whimpered, wanting to nibble on them again, “I’ll take care of you, but if we’re really doing this now than I have to call Jessica first.”

Reid nodded frantically and Hotch turned to the fridge and opened it up, “Drink some fluids. Drink a _lot_ of fluids, actually. You’re going to need them because sex might trigger your heat. Will you be okay with that? I can try to avoid it, but it’s not guaranteed.”

“Okay,” Reid breathed, “It’s fine. I’m good. I understand heat’s a possibility.”

“Do you need to take a breather?” Hotch asked, cocking his head to one side.

“No. The opposite. I just. I just. I just want to _submit_.”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, pupils dilating, “Drink fluids. I’ll pack Jack up and if you go off I’ll call in sick time for us.”

Reid nodded frantically and took a jug of juice from Hotch’s refrigerator, “I’ll be in your bedroom.”

Hotch nodded in agreement and Reid hurried back to Hotch’s bedroom. He opened the door and stepped into the depths of Hotch’s personal territory. His scent was thick here and Reid’s knees wobbled as lust ratcheted through him. His ass was damp and the telltale cramp of his body switching from elimination to procreation had him rubbing at his abdomen in discomfort. He was shaky with anxiety and excitement. He wanted to rip off his clothes and rub himself all across Hotch’s bed but he wasn’t sure of his right to. He hadn’t been claimed yet, and he wasn’t going to be.

Instead Reid downed the fluids he’d been given and hurried into the bathroom to wash himself thoroughly. He was standing anxiously in the center of Hotch’s bedroom when the man entered at last.

“Jack?” Reid asked.

“I explained to him that we had a meeting,” Hotch told him as he slipped his t-shirt off, “He’s with his Aunt until we’re through here. I told him it might take a few days just in case we trigger you.”

Reid swallowed hard and nodded quickly, “Than we’re going to do this the quick way and trigger my heat?”

“No. I’m going to try to avoid it for as long as possible. I’ve never taken part in a heat, or been with an omega, but from what I understand they are incredibly inconvenient. If it happens it does, but it’s not something we’re aiming for. I want you to have that with your mate someday,” Hotch stated as he stepped forward, “But if it happens than I’ll be responsible for your heats. I expect you to be honest with me and let me know when your needs aren’t being met. No more keeping this to yourself.”

“I will,” Reid promised, rubbing his hands together eagerly, “I’ll be completely forthcoming.”

“Good,” Hotch replied, “Lie down however you’re comfortable and communicate with me. My tastes might not be yours.”

“Okay,” Reid agreed, hurrying onto the bed. He paused with his hand on the towel around his hips and Hotch nodded for him to remove it.

Reid dropped the towel over the chair by Hotch’s desk and centered himself on the bed. He lay down, still resisting the urge to roll around in Hotch’s bed. His scent would be everywhere soon. His desire would fill the room for the first time and he’d have an _actual_ orgasm, not just a bit of slick dripping out of his dick after half an hour of working himself to exhaustion. Of course, it was possible his heat would be triggered and he’d still be stuck without a mate since condoms didn’t always stop omegas from going on heat. A bit of semen got somewhere and the omega’s body recognized a non-related alpha’s attempts to breed them. Instant heat.

Hotch was hard already and Reid’s eyes devoured the sight of him as the man knelt on the edge of the bed and began moving forward. He was long and slender, the kind of shaft meant to reach deep inside of an omega to breech their womb. The knot hadn’t formed yet but as the man’s hand moved over his length Reid imagined he saw it begin at the base. Reid licked his lips, eager for the first taste that would start his heat out. For now he’d have to settle for just being filled and touched and satisfied, his werewolf’s needs finally met. Hotch slid a condom over his shaft and Reid keened in the back of his throat as he began to arch in longing.

“I’m going to have to avoid getting ejaculate in your mouth, eyes, or rectum. Otherwise I’ll trigger a heat,” Hotch explained, eyes smoldering despite the medical terminology.

“I know,” Reid whispered.

Hotch’s eyes narrowed, “You’re not supposed to.”

Reid’s lip mouth twitched, “Keeping knowledge from me is tricky.”

Hotch groaned a bit, then leaned forward to press his nose against Reid’s temple. He was taking in his future lover’s scent, and since human’s had weaker noses he had to be close to do it. Reid whimpered and arched in longing. He wanted to press every inch of his body against Hotch’s but the alpha wasn’t marrying Reid. He was satisfying his needs. That was it.

“Please, please, please,” Reid whimpered, not realizing he was speaking.

“Please what?” Hotch asked, his breath hot on Reid’s neck.

“Take me,” Reid begged, discarding his pride.

Hotch let out a low, hungry growl and Reid’s muscles tensed in anticipation of a mating bite. It never came. Hotch’s head lifted and he caught his breath. Human alphas didn’t have the flash of red that alpha werewolves did, but that didn’t stop his eyes from burning into Reid’s soul. The alpha’s lips pressed to Reid’s roughly, the tang of liquor teasing Reid’s taste buds as he hungrily sucked on the older man’s tongue. Then the alpha was moving down and Reid was hurriedly rolling over. His instinct to present himself with his ass in the air was overwhelming and he couldn’t deny it. He lifted his hips and spread his legs and Hotch let out another hungry sound that had Reid’s mind screaming _werewolf_ despite Hotch’s human scent. The man’s hands gripped Reid’s ass, spreading him open before his mouth closed over Reid’s greedy hole. The omega gasped as Hotch’s tongue worked the rim before diving in and rendering the genius speechless. Hotch fucked his tongue into Reid repeatedly before adding a finger next to his tongue. One digit became two and his fingers worked into Spencer’s greedy hole. Reid was proud that his body was as eager to suck on Aaron’s fingers from that end as from the other.

Reid cried out and writhed in longing, pushing back to fuck himself on Aaron’s finger as desire shot through him more potent than any he’d felt in the past. Reid’s body was on fire, but he didn’t think heat should have hit quite so fast, especially without Aaron’s seed triggering it. His teeth fell and his claws dug into the bed as he snarled out a challenge to incite the alpha behind him. Hotch was on him in an instant, pushing into his tight wet orifice with two firm strokes. Reid’s body burned at the first full breech, and the second had him letting out a choked cry as an ache started up deep inside, but his body still pushed back automatically.

Hotch’s fingers dug into the flesh at his hips, holding him in place as he groaned deeply and thrust balls deep in Reid’s body. The omega’s body swallowed the older man down and tried its damndest to keep him there. Hotch was shockingly loud, practically wailing as he fucked into him. He was frantic for Reid’s body and the omega was absolutely drunk on it. He pushed back for more, spread his legs wide, and arched his back provocatively. Every croon was meant to entice him to further desire. Hotch growled out his name with a deep, frantic desire. The alpha’s knot caught on Reid’s rim and Hotch hissed as he buried himself deep and held Reid’s hips in place with surprisingly strong hands. Reid thrashed. He needed either friction or a knot and at the moment he was getting neither. He fought frantically but Hotch was hungry for him and wouldn’t be thrown off. He wrapped a hand around Reid’s throat to stop him from bucking him off and taking control of their _very_ thorough fucking. Reid stilled and Hotch’s knot finally expanded, filling his body and locking them together.

Hotch’s hand left Reid’s throat and they both took a breath; Hotch’s of relief and Reid’s ended in a groan of wonder. Hotch’s knot was filling him in ways he’d never imagined. There was something deep inside his body- his prostate, from what he’d read- that was sending signals up his spine to light up his brain. Reid was left keening in bliss as Hotch began to grind his hips. Reid turned his head to look over his shoulder and watch in awe as the man’s abs flexed. He was gorgeous beyond belief, his body shimmering with sweat and his eyes glazed with lust. Full lips were parted as he panted for breath with a needy grip on Reid’s hips. Each movement rubbed his knot against Reid’s p-spot and brought sharp cries from the omega’s lips.

“Fuuuck,” Hotch moaned out, “Fucking hell, Spencer! This is unbelievable!”

Reid didn’t have words to give back. He could barely breathe as Hotch’s knot rubbed his p-spot just right. His cock reached inside of Reid’s womb where no other had touched, not even the curious young omega himself. Reid was overwhelmed by all the sensations shooting through his body and that had led to him ignoring his achingly hard cock, but Hotch was more experienced and knew to care for his lover. The alpha leaned forward and gripped Reid’s shaft, stroking it quickly and bringing Reid a spark of pleasure through Reid’s body as his dick dripped on the bed.

The clear fluids were very different from what Hotch would produce; instead of semen Reid ejaculated the same slick his body produced for sex. Hotch collected it from the tip of Reid’s dick and smeared it quickly along his shaft so he could jerk him smoothly. Reid keened miserably and Hotch groaned as he stilled inside the werewolf. Reid could feel him pulsing inside of him and a few more frantic tugs had Reid shaking through another almost-climax that left his arms shaking until he fell on his face. He wouldn’t let Hotch see how wholly unsatisfying and taunting they were. Hotch rolled his hips, bringing a whimper out of Reid as his body was over stimulated and then he was _there_. Reid let out a choked, shocked cry as his entire body tensed and his slick shot out onto the bed in heavy pulses. He’d not achieved this alone, and every stroke of Hotch’s digits had him crying out in bliss. The man behind him was breathing hard, his eyes tightly shut as he pushed himself upright again. Hotch’s grip on Reid’s hips was painful as he ground his knot inside of Reid’s trembling passage.

“So good,” Hotch panted. The man stilled as he came again, his knot pulsing in Reid’s body as he groaned through his release, “So much better than _anything!_ ”

Reid shivered, a rush of excitement moved through him as his mind pumped out hormones in response to the sexual act. Soothing, sleepy, happy feelings ran through his body as Hotch eased them onto their sides and wrapped an arm around Reid’s distended belly.

“I don’t think the condom broke,” He panted.

“Probably not,” Reid replied, “I’m not feeling any chemical changes. I’m assuming you used the kind for alphas?”

“I picked several up when we stopped for gas,” Hotch replied, “I’ve never knotted anyone before. I had no idea how big they _really_ got. I think all the blood in my brain is drained down into my dick. I didn’t even think to ask if it was alright. Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Reid replied, giving him a confused glance over his shoulder, “What would be the point of having sex without knotting? Do people do that?”

Hotch snorted in amusement, “In uncommitted relationships, yes.”

“I thought that was just a prostitute thing.”

“No, sadly it’s not.”

“Well, as my alpha you’re probably going to be doing this regularly- assuming you still want to- so I think you should be getting something out of it. Knotting is on the table as far as I’m concerned.”

“Good,” Hotch sighed, “Your belly is _so swollen_.”

“Mm,” Reid ran a hand over his tense gut, “It can’t absorb due to the condom. Slipping out is going to be the tricky part. Do you know how?”

“I know I have to remove myself first, knot the condom, and you’ll have to bear down to push it out.”

“That’s the part that’s at risk for me going on heat,” Reid agreed, “I’ve never done it before. It sounds awkward and embarrassing.”

“It can be,” Hotch replied, “If your body makes noises just know that they’re natural and I’ve seen a baby delivered. Nothing is more gross than that.”

“Don’t you mean beautiful and natural?” Reid teased.

“Exactly. Beautiful, natural, and gross.”

Reid laughed lightly and Hotch nuzzled behind his ear, breathing in his scent deeply.

“You’re sure about this?” Reid asked, “About doing this with me?”

“I’m sure that as your alpha I need to be caring for you.”

“Humans don’t form packs the way werewolves do,” Reid pointed out.

“This human has, and you are a werewolf. You need this. I’m here for you. It’s fine, Reid. Besides, in case you hadn’t noticed that was undeniably the best sex of my life.”

“It… it was?” Reid asked in shock.

“Well, there’s a reason most alphas desperately seek out omegas, Reid,” Hotch chuckled, “I loved Haley, but she was a beta and I couldn’t knot her. That was… No orgasm has ever been like that before. Incomparable is an unfair term.”

“Mm,” Reid acknowledged, “Masturbation is going to seem boring from here on out.”

“My knot’s softening. It’s now or never.”

“Okay,” Reid let out a slow breath as Hotch gripped the loop on the top end of the condom meant to help the alpha keep it in place while withdrawing.

Hotch pulled free and Reid yelped at the sudden removal of the bulbous gland. Hotch swore as fluid poured out, but he quickly twisted the condom and knotted the exposed end.

“Okay, give me your hand. Hold this end. You might find it’s easier to do over a toilet or shower, and then you can quickly wash off so you limit the amount that ends up in your body.”

“Okay,” Reid slipped his finger through the security loop and hurried to Hotch’s bathroom.

Hotch followed to observe in case Reid needed him, but it was a simple task to push the lumpy remains of the condom out and drop it into a trashcan.

“Wow,” Reid glanced at the balloon-like remnants of their act, “That’s a lot.”

“Hurry and shower off,” Hotch insisted, grabbing the shower head and turning the water on, “It will lessen the chances of you going on heat.”

“It’s going to happen regardless,” Reid replied, “At some point we should just pick a time and trigger it.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, “But I’m not prepared for a three day sex marathon now. I’d like to spend my days off with Jack this time around.”

“Understandable,” Reid agreed, helping Hotch rinse him off.

“Stay for a few hours,” Hotch informed him, “If you don’t go on heat by then you’re safe.”

Reid nodded and stepped out of the shower, accepting a towel from the alpha.

“We should spend more time cuddling,” Reid replied, “The whole point is me getting the contact I need to feel secure and have my needs in the pack met.”

“Living room?” Hotch suggested, looking a bit uncomfortable now that the act itself was over.

“Sure.”

“Movie?”

“Definitely.”

Reid smiled as he followed after Hotch. It might not be a proper mating, but he was enjoying the man’s touch. He could have this without interrupting his life and making him marry an omega he had no need or want for. He could give Hotch company and pleasure. It was mutually beneficial. It would _work._ Perhaps in time Hotch would recognize that Reid could be a good mate for him… of course, he was a human. Humans just didn’t commit. The likelihood of Hotch staying with him was slim to none.

“Are you eager to go on heat?” Hotch asked as they settled down on the couch.

Reid pressed in close and Hotch put an arm around him, “Well, I’m curious about it, and it feels like a right of passage I’ve missed out on, but it’s my understanding that it’s rather painful and inconvenient.”

“Supposedly,” Hotch replied, “It’s also incredibly satisfying. I won’t be upset if and when it happens, but it’s definitely to be avoided if possible. Once it does occur you can go on suppressants to control when it repeats, but you’d also be able to bring yourself off without help more steadily. That’s a plus. With me satisfying your needs you should be healthier?”

Reid nodded and relaxed into Hotch as the movie started. It felt undeniably gratifying to be surrounded by his mate’s scent. He knew not to get his hopes up, but at least being able to touch him and be touched was absolutely thrilling.

“You’re so warm,” Hotch murmured against his temple.

“Mm, we have a normal body temperature of 102.3,” Reid informed him.

“Do you ever get a fever?”

“Not really,” Reid replied, “If we’re… drugged…”

“Sorry,” Hotch murmured, brushing his lips against Reid’s temple.

“It’s okay,” Reid replied, “I’ve been doing really well. The contact tonight will help, too.”

“Really?” Hotch asked.

“That’s why I was always going to JJ while I was in withdrawal,” Reid told him simply.

Hotch gave Reid a tight squeeze for a moment, “Well, now you can come to me, too.”

“What about when we’re on duty?” Reid asked, “Will you allow casual contact?”

“We’ll have to be professional in public, obviously,” Hotch replied, “But we can come up with a code word or something. Sex will have to wait until between cases for obvious reasons.”

“Hm. Puppy pile?” Reid suggested.

Hotch snorted and gave Reid another squeeze, “How about ‘I need a word with you in private’.”

“That’s not a _word_.”

“You’re not exactly opposed to being longwinded.”

“Oh, we’re teasing me now?” Reid laughed.

“Just a bit,” Hotch laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of Reid’s neck.

“Can I hang out with Jack? As friends? The way I do with Henry?”

“Mm,” Hotch considered, “I don’t want him hurt. We’re coworkers, not lovers. Well… I guess we’re lovers now. I don’t know, Reid. I don’t want him to get attached.”

“I’ve been in his life so far. I just don’t want you hiding me from him. I mean, hide our activities, sure, but I don’t want to be some sort of… dirty secret.”

Hotch nodded, “Family friend. Uncle. Someone he is close to but whose world won’t end when you find a proper mate.”

“If I-“

“ _When_ you find a proper mate. This is temporary, Reid. Temporary. You’re going to find someone and you’ll be happy together and I’ll be the boss you slept with. Which in hindsight sounds a lot weirder out loud.”

Reid laughed and Hotch echoed it, the two settling down to watch the movie now that ground rules had been set.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Hey bro, how’s life in the bear cave?”_

“Bear cave?” Reid asked in confusion.

“ _Yeah, bear cave. It’s a trucker term. We call you guys bears. Well, we call the police bears. I think we have less than savory terms for you guys so I’m sticking to bear.”_

“You’re so weird. I thought you’d given up trucking?”

_“Meh, we still do it for holidays.”_

“You work through your holidays?”

 _“Sort of,”_ Stiles replied, and Reid heard him shifting around on the other side of the phone. He was constantly in motion, “ _We deliver presents to children’s hospitals. Super cliché, right?”_

“Very. That a publicity thing?”

“ _Nah it was… someone else’s idea. He wanted to do trucking but we didn’t have time, so he came up with a solution that serves us both.”_

“You can mention him, Stiles,” Spencer sighed, “I was being childish. Besides, I’ve found a solution… sort of.”

“ _Whaaaat? My big bro getting hisself some action?”_

“Sort of. I’m… sleeping with my… boss,” Reid explained weakly.

_“Whoa. That um… that sounds like a bad idea. Isn’t he human?”_

“Yes, but he’s also my mate so when he offered I just… I couldn’t refuse.”

_“So he claimed you?”_

“Casual only. He doesn’t want to break his son’s heart.”

_“You try telling him you’re forever?”_

“I can’t, Stiles. He’s… He’s a hard guy, you know? His job comes before me. Before everything. He’s only even doing this because I’m a part of his job. Eventually he’ll retire and he’ll be done with me. This is just temporary. He still wants me looking for a mate-“

_“Yeah, because he doesn’t know you’re it! Dude! For a genius, you’re an idiot!”_

“I don’t want to ruin what little opportunity I have with him. My dad was… I know how fickle humans can be.”

 _“He’s not your dad. He’s your_ mate _. And your dad was kinda put in a rough spot on account of mom. You remember mom, don’t you? Total psychopath?”_

“Nice words, Stiles. Use nice words. He’s my packmate at this point, and one who I’m having casual sex with.”

 _“This is only going to end in tears,_ ” Stiles supplied in a poor Russian accent.

“ _Anastasia_ , 1997,” Reid supplied, “Fox production, often confused with a Disney film.”

“ _You are freaky! Okay, I need go give my pillow some head.”_

“Does that mean sleep? I hope?”

 _“Yes, it means sleep,”_ Stiles laughed, _“It gives me character!”_

“The lingo makes you sound like a sound bite. A really confusing sound bite.”

_“The better for the campaign trail, my dear! Over and out!”_

Stiles hung up before Spencer could reply and he gave his phone a baffled look.

“My brother is weird.”

Reid pocketed his phone and headed back out into the bullpen. Hotch was heading for his office so Reid shifted his direction from his desk to follow after him. He must have noticed because he kept his door open. Reid shut it as he entered.

“I need some time with you… if… if you can spare it.”

“Of course,” Hotch replied, eyes never leaving his folder, “We’re about to leave for a case though. It would be best if I took care of your needs and ignored my own.”

“That’s not fair,” Reid frowned.

“Your orgasm won’t cause heat. Mine will.”

“We managed it in the past without triggering me. The condom worked.”

“Yes, but we can’t take a risk of starting it on the way to a case,” Hotch replied, then paused and finally lifted his eyes to meet Reid’s disappointed expression, “This is why Haley didn’t stay, Reid. Even though we work together this would never work long term. You need to continue to search for a permanent mate.”

“If we trigger my heat I can go on suppressants and-“

“Is that something you want? To trigger your heat? You’ve brought it up more than once.”

“It would be more convenient if we could schedule it once a year.”

“We’d have to tell the brass what you and I are up to.”

“We’re packmates.”

“That really only works for werewolves,” Hotch reminded him.

Reid nodded miserably, “We could see a therapist together. Prove that we identify each other as pack. That it’s outside the norm.”

“Is it?” Hotch asked, causing Reid to wince.

“It’s not unhealthy, it’s just… like werewolves.”

“Reid, I don’t want you to get any sort of false ideas about this. This is a service I’m performing. I’m not your mate and I can’t be your mate. You need to find someone who is actually going to take care of your heats.”

“Yeah sure, but why exactly? I mean, scent-wise you’re a match for me. I obviously find you attractive. You’re single. You said that it was the best sex you’d ever had!” Reid reasoned.

“I’m married to my job,” Hotch stated firmly, “And no one- _no one-_ could ever replace Haley. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Reid nodded, fighting down his disappointment, “I understand.”

“Still in the mood?” Hotch asked harshly, his smile self-depreciating.

Reid laughed bitterly, “You know what? I actually am. I think my werewolf instincts aren’t dealing with the lack of pack contact as well as I thought.”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “Then we’ll make this quick. We’re leaving for a case but I left something in my car.”

“I’ll make an excuse to follow you,” Reid agreed.

Hotch stood and left, pace fast as he glanced at his watch, “Wheels up in twenty. I left something in my car. Go ahead and I’ll meet you there.”

“Hotch, there’s just…” Reid trailed after him, “I saw this glyph in a book I was reading and…”

Reid snatched a book out of his messenger bag and chased after Hotch, barely catching the elevator in time. The doors closed as Reid was paging through the book and eagerly spouting off about a pattern that was similar to a past case. Once the door shut he clipped the book shut.

“There are cameras in here.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, “There aren’t any where I parked. I was careful about that.”

“Car sex. Kinky.”

“Mm.”

“What are we going to do when I do get triggered, assuming that I do since you seem to be sure it will happen eventually?”

“We’ll have to fess up,” Hotch stated, “Or I can at that point state that I’m willing to be your helper through it. I can tell them I’m going to guard the door for you. They’ll see right through it, but if we’re professional here for a lengthy period of time than they’ll have less to complain about. You’re brand new territory, Reid. They’re not going to know exactly what to do. Fraternization doesn’t cover omega FBI agents. You have needs and denying them would be cruel, so once you’re triggered we might just be home free, but if possible I’d like to avoid that. Let your _real_ mate trigger you.”

“Right,” Reid nodded.

They reached Hotch’s car and Reid found he was already wet for the alpha. Hotch opened his back door and Reid scurried in, sitting down and undoing his trousers. Hotch climbed in over him and gave him the blessed relief of his weight fully on top of him. Hotch’s mouth found Reid’s and their lips moved together slowly, tongues teasing as Reid whimpered in need. He was fully hard now and his lubricant pad was drenched. Hotch reached into his trousers and slid a finger along his cleft. His cock he allowed to rub against his forearm while Reid gripped his hair and deepened the kiss. Hotch’s hot mouth moved down his cheek to his neck while Reid rubbed himself against his arm. The man was frantic with lust, his eyes rolling in his head as Hotch curled his fingers to tease his prostate. Reid was geared up, but he most definitely wanted the real thing. While Hotch nibbled on his neck and ear Reid visualized their first time together and let the fantasy take him where the physical stimulation couldn’t.

Reid came with one hand over his mouth to stop his cries and the other gripping Hotch’s hair as he pressed the man’s face into his neck. He wanted that claiming bite. He wanted the man above him to actually fuck him again. He wanted him fast and hard, day and night, until they grew old and were satisfied with hand holding. Hotch held Reid for a few seconds after his release, their tongues slowly sliding together until Hotch pulled back with a sigh.

“Are you good?”

“Are you?” Reid panted, “I can, can, can do _something_.”

“It’s too risky.”

“Put a condom on,” Reid suggested, “Come on. This wasn’t ever just about sex. It was about connection. It goes two ways.”

Hotch hesitated. He was hard and wanting and the way his eyes roved over Reid made him arch to display his neck. His legs wanted to twitch open but his pants were in the way.

“Fuck it,” Hotch growled, and reached for his briefcase.

Reid didn’t so much as help Hotch jerk off as be the muse for his fantasies. Hotch’s eyes burned through Reid, the alphas free hand stroking his lips and groping his chest while Reid posed with his arms above him. It was intoxicating watching Hotch lust after him, and more so when the alpha’s knot expanded and he had Reid grip it tightly while the condom expanded like a balloon full of hot seed. Hotch bit his lips to hold back his moans, but he was barely successful. In the end his hands were so shaky that Reid had to help him out of the condom. His knot was still inflated and the man looked tortured as he pulled his pants back up.

“I’m really sorry. I think that made it worse,” Reid frowned.

“It didn’t,” Hotch replied, “We’re just not meant to get up and walk away from that sort of thing. I may not have as many instincts as you do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to curl up with someone after sex.”

“Or just take a really, really long nap.”

“Absolutely,” Hotch breathed, adjusting himself to try to hide his bulging erection.

“Good luck with that,” Reid scoffed, “Maybe hide it with your briefcase?”

“That will only make it more obvious,” Hotch grumbled.

Reid paused, “Okay, how about this…”

Hotch helped Reid onto the jet, his messenger bag around Hotch’s neck and dangling at his waist. His arm was around Reid’s waist as he helped him limp up the steps. They very nearly fell as they entered and lost the support of the ramp.

“Where were you two, we had to delay take off?” JJ asked, standing to help them straighten up, “What happened?”

“Reid twisted his ankle but he won’t let me look at it,” Hotch grumbled irritably, falling into a seat and gesturing to Reid to get the attention on him.

The group fell to the resident genius, helping him into a seat and stripping his shoe off of his left food. JJ studied his ankle carefully, making him flex it and Lewis gave him a concerned frown. Finally he was declared not in need of medical care- mostly from his own lips- and the jet’s door shut. Hotch was off the hook for attention and when he could he dropped Reid’s messenger bag down onto the seat beside him. Only Rossi’s intense stare let him know that he hadn’t completely gotten away with his ruse.


	4. Chapter 4

It was torture, but it was also unbridled bliss. Reid lay with his legs wrapped around Hotch’s waist as the alpha pounded into him. His growls shivered through Reid’s chest as he mouthed along his jaw and neck. More than just Rossi had noticed the markings on Reid’s neck, so they’d stopped trying to hide them with turned collars and make up since Hotch apparently couldn’t contain himself. He taunted Reid by moving along his mating gland without drawing out his mating teeth to claim him. It made Reid wild. He would buck, grip Hotch’s ass and pull him into him faster and harder. When the knot formed he keened, both in regret because it would stop their frantic coupling and in longing because the knot would fulfill him- insomuch as he could while limited to sex without love.

Hotch tied them together with a deep grunt and gripped Reid’s shoulder as he shook through his pleasure. Reid whined as the man’s free hand moved to toss Spencer off. He made lights flash behind the young werewolf’s eyes. He made his brain shut down, not just for a few minutes, but for as long as it took to work the condom out of his body. Hotch’s every caress could make him burn and tremble. He could reduce Reid to whimpers and moans with a few well-placed licks of his tongue. With just a single thrust Reid would go from genius FBI agent to lust-crazed omega craving a knot. Yet that still wasn’t enough.

When he left or sent Reid away he broke his heart.

Each and every time.


	5. Chapter 5

“We’re looking for a white male, age 30 to 40, with a sour disposition,” Rossi stated.

Reid quickly continued, “He’ll have worked menial jobs his entire life, but he’s incredibly intelligent. Possibly Mensa level.”

“When you encounter him,” Hotch stated clearly, “Don’t be surprised if he tries to play dumb. He knows what he looks like and he’s used to being underestimated. It’s how he’s hidden this long.”

“One more thing,” JJ added, eyes heavy with exhaustion, “He’s not above killing these children. Don’t try to reason with him. He’s a complete psychopath. He can fake empathy, but he _does_ _not_ feel it.”

“Sir,” A LEO spoke up as he hurried into the room, “We got him. He’s at St. Bartholomew’s and he brought the kids with him. They can’t get close. The fucker’s boobytrapped the whole area. An officer is down.”

“Let’s move,” Hotch stated.

The group moved quickly, gearing up and checking their weapons. Reid followed close behind Hotch, first on his way to the SUV and then into the school. Reid stayed close, watching his mate’s back and keeping an eye out for trip wires. Reid and Lewis disabled six traps on the way in and Reid’s inner wolf’s tail wagged eagerly in pride. He was protecting his mate.

They entered the classroom where the janitor had three children huddling in a corner in terror. They were bound hand and feet, so getting them to move was out of the question. Hotch’s eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation.

“James Monroe, you’re surrounded,” Hotch stated, “You’re not getting out of here. Lower your weapon and we can talk to the DA about reducing your sentence down from life.”

“Negotiating already?” Monroe stated coldly, “That’s the sign of a desperate man.”

“I don’t do desperate,” Hotch stated, “But I know my unsubs. You don’t have any heartstrings to strum. It’s this or nothing.”

“Nothing? I think you mean gunfire,” The man stated, shifting in his seat, “The question is, are you sure of your shot? Will you fire over the heads of children? I did my research, Agent Hotchner. You’ve got balls, but you’re a soft touch where children are concerned. You won’t take the shot and I’m _very_ patient. It suits me to watch you squirm.”

“You can’t sit there forever. Eventually you’ll need food. Water. The bathroom,” Reid insisted.

“The brats will need those before me,” Monroe snickered, “What do you think they’ll do? Whine? I might slit a throat or two before you decide to move. Think they’ll get in the way of your shots while squirming around? It would give me _great_ pleasure to take your jobs down with me. Humiliate the great BAU.”

Hotch’s weapon moved up towards him and the man slid down the desk, laughing in amusement as he sat down amongst the children. The kids squealed and tried to shift away but Monroe pulled two of them closer. One tried to escape and his gun came out. The entire group shouted various forms of the word stop but it was too late. A six year old girl in pigtails lay on the ground with blood and brains spilling out of the back of her head. Hotch gagged beside Reid. It was subtle and he controlled it, but it was there nonetheless. In that moment Reid’s werewolf kicked in on a whole new level. He felt a sharp pain across his chest, followed by a sudden chill. The scent of milk filled the air, but Reid didn’t have time to wonder about that because louder than his own thoughts was a violent growl.

“What the fuck?” Monroe asked.

“Reid, control yourself!” Hotch barked.

Reid flew forward, gun abandoned in exchange for claws and teeth. The children screamed and clutched at Monroe. Monroe’s gun went off, firing into the floor, but he was clutching at the children just as much as they were to him. Monroe screamed in terror a second before Reid ripped his throat out and followed that up with a quick disembowelment.

Hotch was the one to pry Reid off of Monroe. The children were nowhere to be seen as he dragged Reid backwards by his hips. Reid clawed at the floor, snarling and roaring in outrage at being removed from his kill… his cold kill. Reid had been slashing and biting at the man long enough for his body to be _cold_. Reid slammed back into his human mind hard and started to shake in horror. Hotch released him and moved around in front of Reid where he kneeled on the floor, eyes wide in horror as his vision blurred and tears began to run down his cheeks.

“Hotch… I… oh my gods… Hotch…”

“Reid, look at me,” Hotch stated, blocking his view, “Look only at me.”

“I just… _Aaron_ ,” Reid whined, his wolf coming to the surface in his voice.

“Reid, look at me. Stay with me,” Hotch ordered.

“Where are the kids?” Reid choked on a sob.

“Safe. They’re safe now.”

“I, I, I, I don’t know what happened, Hotch!”

“It’s okay,” Hotch insisted, “It’s going to be okay. He was going to kill them. You stopped him. He’s dead. We need to process you now. Are you with me?”

“I killed him,” Reid whimpered.

“Yes, you did.”

“I ripped him apart.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never bitten someone before.”

“I think it’s safe to say you didn’t turn him,” Hotch replied dryly.

“I’m not an alpha,” Reid squeaked.

“Well, you weren’t exactly an omega back there,” Hotch chuckled, helping him to his feet and leading him out the door.

An ambulance waited and Reid blinked at it in confusion, “I’m supposed to be being processed.”

“We can do that at the hospital.”

“Why?”

“You might be hurt.”

“I’m not,” Reid replied softly, letting them strap him into the gurney, “You’re doing this because you think I’m crazy. I’m not going to the ER. I’m going to the psych ward.”

“I’m going with him,” Hotch stated, climbing in with him, “And you’re _not_ going to the psych ward.”

“Yet,” Reid replied softly.

XXX

An officer was waiting at the hospital. He took pictures of Reid and then let him change into a hospital gown. The nursing staff cleaned up his arm and took several vials of blood. Reid was eventually allowed a full shower, but was left sitting in a room with just Hotch for company. When the nurse returned at last with results it wasn’t the response Reid was expecting.

“What do you mean I’ve got heat hormones in my system?” Reid asked.

“Exactly what I said,” The nurse replied sharply, “When was your last heat?”

“I’ve never… I’ve never _been_ on heat before. I’ve only had protected sex and I’ve never been triggered.”

“According to this report, you have been,” She replied, “Nearing heat can make an omega especially protective of children and their mate. Who is your mate?”

“I don’t have one of those, either,” Reid replied softly.

“You’re going to need to find a partner and fast,” She told him with a barely concealed judgmental frown, “You’ll be going on heat in a day or two tops and you will _not_ be okay alone. Whoever you’ve been having sex with should be taking responsibility.”

“Thank you,” Reid muttered.

“We’ll deal with this when you return,” Hotch stated, standing up and motioning for Reid to join him, “Let’s get to the jet and get you home. If you think you can last that long?”

“I… I don’t even feel different,” Reid replied, “Just shocked and appalled by my behavior.”

“They’ve written you a script for suppressants,” Hotch told him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently, “It will help to get you regulated. Who did you spend your last heat with?”

Reid searched Hotch’s face for sign that he was hurt by the idea but didn’t see a single sign. Knowing him as well as he did, he didn’t think Hotch would be able to hide it. There was no jealousy. Hotch assumed he’d had a short heat with someone else and he _didn’t care._

“I swear to you, Hotch, I haven’t gone on heat. I just had this weird sharp pain in my chest. Two of them, actually, and then I snapped. That’s literally the only difference I know of in my physiology since we started having sex.”

Hotch frowned, “Pain in your chest?”

“Yeah,” Reid touched both nipples, “Here, beneath my nipples.”

Hotch stepped back and then frowned, “I think you’re bleeding.”

Reid looked down and noticed the dark spots on his gown. He instinctively sniffed before touching.

“It’s not… it’s _milk_ ,” Reid exclaimed, pulling his shirt forward, “I’m lactating. Hotch… I don’t think I’m going on heat. I think I’m _pregnant_.”

Hotch turned sharply and called the doctor back in. The woman returned with a frown and his chart in his hand, “We did a blood test but it takes a few days to come back, we can do a urine test. They’re faster but less accurate.”

“I think we’d better,” Reid stated, “I’m lactating.”

The woman cocked her head to one side, “If you were pregnant your body would actually be saving that as a reserve for your pups.”

Reid frowned, “I’ll have to take your word for it, I’ve actually not read up much on pregnancy.”

“ _You_ haven’t read up on something?” Hotch asked in surprise.

“No, but there are books on pregnancy in the gift shop downstairs. It will only take me a few minutes,” Reid stated, standing up quickly.

“No, no,” Hotch put a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed, “Sit down and listen for a change. Reid has never gone on heat. I’ve been his go-to for sexual release and we work together. I’d have noticed. So telling him he’s been on heat and is about to go on it again is false. If pregnancy is unlikely, than what else causes violent mood swings _and_ lactating?”

The doctor considered it a moment and then gave Hotch a sideways glance that made Reid instantly uncomfortable.

“Mr…. Hotch, was it?”

“Agent Hotchner,” He corrected easily.

“I’d like to talk to Dr. Reid in private, please.”

Hotch glanced at Reid who nodded, and he slipped out without another word or backward glance. Reid let out a cautious breath as he went beyond human hearing range and focused on the doctor.

“Dr. Reid, you’re a werewolf and I’m a human, so I realize there are some instincts we are never going to share. However, I do know what it’s like to be an omega because I was originally one. I changed to beta later in life, a chemical inducement when I never found a mate and wanted a career. However… before I reached that point I was _frantic_ for a mate. A casual lover would _not_ have satisfied me.”

“He’s my boss. My friend. My pack alpha,” Reid argued weakly.

“It never happened to me,” the doctor continued, “But I know others who went through a period in which they began to hyper produce hormones. It’s not heavily studied because, well, you know how omegas are viewed. The fact you’re an agent is amazing!”

“Thank you,” Reid mumbled.

“Hyper production of hormones would include increasing lactation, but I’ve only ever heard of that happening when a child was involved. Does Agent Hotchner have children?”

Reid winced, “Hotch has a son.”

“Who you’re close to?” She prompted.

“Not… not particularly. I have a godson, well, two of them now, but their parents keep me close to them. Jack- that’s Hotch’s son- is a very reserved young man. Hotch hasn’t encouraged us to bond.”

“He’s keeping you at arm’s length.”

“Yeah,” Reid nodded, “I… I haven’t talked to him about bonding with him. He’s married to his job. I’m just a sort of… part of it.”

“He’s caring for you because he feels he has to,” She sighed, “Dr. Reid, you have to see how unhealthy this is for you.”

“I do,” Reid nodded, “But I have little choice.”

“You could bring up bonding?” She suggested.

“He’s a human,” Reid replied miserably, “He’ll leave me.”

“He’s already _not_ with you,” She replied softly, “And don’t forget that we’re not _all_ flakey.”

Reid hesitated and then nodded firmly, “You’re right. I’ll talk to him.”

“Good. In the mean time we’ll do a pregnancy test to make sure that isn’t an issue. Just to make sure.”

“Thank you.”

Reid obliged with a cup of urine and just to double check they took a sample of his milk as well. Reid felt an oddly protective urge when the doctor asked him to express some into a cup for her, but he allowed it anyway. Hotch re-entered after the doctor left and they waited for the new tests to return. She returned after twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence in which Hotch clearly expected Reid to explain their private conversation.

“Well, Dr. Reid, you’re not pregnant and your milk is healthy,” She replied easily, “So if you want to adopt a baby, now’s the time.”

There was an incredibly uncomfortable silence and the doctor quickly added on that she was joking.

“Reid,” Hotch stated easily, “We should go.”

“Yeah, sure,” Reid hurried to his feet, “Sorry I held us up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hotch replied, “Worry about the discipline board reviewing all of this.”

“Not helping,” Reid grumbled.

“Sorry,” Hotch smiled softly, “You know I’ll speak up for you. That was a bad situation. There would have been more deaths if you hadn’t acted, and claws are as effective as bullets in the end.”

“They sure are,” Reid replied, “I still feel like puking whenever I think of it, though.”

“That’s a good thing,” Hotch insisted, giving his elbow a soft touch, “You’re not a monster, Reid. Don’t let anyone tell you that you are.”

“Are people saying that?” Reid asked anxiously.

Hotch paused and took a deep breath at the doorway, “The news got ahold of this whole thing and you’re being touted as both a hero and an unstable aggressor. Brace yourself.”

Hotch opened the door to the hospital and a few feet out the door the press flocked towards them. Reid braced himself and let Hotch put his suit jacket over his shoulders. JJ was already cutting them off and she quickly stepped in beside Reid as well.

“Doctor Reid is an outstanding member of the BAU’s team,” She stated firmly, “He has no prior issues and his actions today saved the lives of two children. It’s not uncommon for omegas to act in defense of pups, more so as a werewolf, and I’m sure you can all understand his determination upon seeing that one had already been killed. We at the FBI ask that you respect the families involved in this horrible event by focusing on the community and the care it needs after this tragedy.”

JJ led them all away and Hotch kept a hand on Reid’s lower back as they climbed into the SUV. There were a few shouts about whether or not he was under arrest but Reid just ignored them. It was unimportant in the grand scheme of things; a board of his peers, not the tabloids, would review him. Hotch sat down next to Reid and kept close to him with one hand around his wrist in what might have been a comforting or a possessive grasp. Whatever he’d be facing, it would be _after_ Hotch took care of his heat.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was still at his aunt’s house when they arrived back at Hotch’s home. Reid was trembling with nervous energy, fiddling with everything around him and trying to read his books while Hotch made dinner.

“Do you know much about going on heat?” Hotch asked.

“I researched it after we started having sex,” Reid replied, “It explains my low appetite right now. I’m going to be incredibly thirsty both before and during heat. It will be painful and the only relief will be sex. I’ll be uninterested in food for the most part. It can last roughly two to four days.”

“Good,” Hotch replied, placing a glass of water in front of Reid, “Do you feel any of that coming on?”

“I’m aroused?” Reid offered, “But I’m always aroused around you. You’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with. Even if it’s only happened 3.5 times now, I see you as a source of sexual pleasure that I can’t reach on my own.”

“3.5? Reid, it isn’t possible to have sex 3.5 times.”

“I’m calculating the time that we were unable to achieve penetration and instead employed mutual masturbation techniques. It’s still sex, but not full-on sex.”

“Oh for,” Hotch laughed, “Okay, Reid. Whatever you want to think.”

Reid smiled up at him, “Aaron, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Well, we are sleeping together,” Hotch sat down opposite him with a plate on a tray and began cutting the lamb steak he’d made himself.

“Do you think you’d ever bond again?” Reid asked softly.

Hotch gave Reid a careful glance, “It’s not something I’ve ever considered. Like I’ve told you before, in my eyes no one could ever be as good a mother to Jack as Haley was. Any person who tried to step in those shoes would be subject to my usual harsh criticism. I know I can be cruel.”

“Exacting, not cruel,” Reid insisted softly, rubbing at his chest as more sharp pain moved from one side to the other, “Damn it, I’m lactating again.”

Hotch paused with a bite halfway to his mouth. His pupils were dilating and Reid gave him a surprised glance as he rubbed at his chest and milk soaked through his shirt.

“Does this…” Reid pressed firmly and more milk let down, “Does this _excite_ you?”

Hotch put down his fork and swallowed hard, “Yes, it does. It speaks to the fact you’d be able to care for a child we have.”

“You want more children?” Reid asked, rubbing at the other side and letting the milk soak through, “Because I want kids. I could do that for you. Give you more cubs. If I can’t be a good parent for Jack, I could be a new parent for him and a new parent for your future-“

Hotch leaped at him, knocking the tray table onto the floor in favor of pouncing on Reid. To the omega’s shock he didn’t start dry humping or stripping him. Instead he pressed his face to Reid’s chest, mouth open, and suckled at the milk stain on his sweater. Reid gasped in surprise, his nipples shockingly sensitive, and started squirming to get out of his clothes. Hotch helped him, stripping his clothes up over his head. Reid’s sleeves tangled, trapping his hands as Hotch got his mouth around Reid’s pecks and sucked hungrily. Reid let out a sharp cry of surprise, the sensation not at all comfortable, but once Hotch began to get a steady flow of milk his mouth moved in a soothing pattern. That pattern was quick to become erotic as Hotch’s tongue teased his nipple even as his mouth worked to coax more milk free.

Reid gasped and arched on the couch, his lube pad soaked through as his body went into override. He felt the cramp that indicated his body was getting ready for reproduction and hissed in surprise and desire as the new channel tented open for Hotch.

“Ohhh,” Reid moaned loudly, gripping dark hair and pressing Hotch against him, “I,I,I, I can stop my birth control. Be yours completely. You can claim me. I want you to claim me.”

Hotch groaned against his chest and kissed his way up to his neck where he suckled the flesh there liberally.

“Hotch,” Reid moaned, “Aaron, please!”

“Spencer,” Hotch moaned as he nibbled up his earlobe, “I know this is new, but you have to stop asking me to claim you. I don’t want to lose control.”

“It’s not… I need… want... Aaron!”

“Spencer, fucking hell!” Aaron groaned as sharp teeth dragged along Reid’s neck, “I’ve got to calm down, fuck, I need to calm down!”

Hotch pushed up from the couch, taking in a gasp of air as if he’d been suffocating. He paced away from Reid, nearly tripping on the scattered food. Reid sat up and continued stripping, frantically before standing up and chasing after Hotch.

“Hotch, please, this isn’t the heat talking. I’m not even on heat yet.”

“You’re close to it, and as we’ve already established, you’re not thinking clearly,” Hotch told him firmly.

“I want you as my mate,” Reid pleaded, “I’ve always wanted you as my mate, but you were married at first and I was _disgusted_ by myself for wanting to break up your marriage, so I didn’t-“

“You wanted to break up my marriage?” Hotch snapped, turning on him with anger simmering in his eyes.

“Not logically, no, just instinctively, but obviously I _never_ made a move to do that, I mean, you know that.”

“And now you’re after another married man,” Hotch growled, approaching him with narrowed eyes. His lust was palpable, but so was his rage.

“No! I, mean, yes! But I meant you, because you’re married to your job and obviously I don’t want to break that up either, but…”

Hotch gripped Reid’s hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss that had the omega grasping at his clothes frantically. When their kiss broke Hotch’s eyes were so blown that Reid couldn’t see the color at all.

“You need to _stop talking,”_ Hotch growled.

Reid found himself being shoved towards the bedroom, Hotch’s jaw locked and his expression foreboding. Reid didn’t dare to speak again. Instead he allowed himself to be shoved onto the bed. Hotch’s clothes were judicially removed and the man stood firmly at the foot of the bed with hands on hips, muscle and just a bit of belly, as he stared the omega down. Reid squirmed uncomfortably at the scrutiny. He wasn’t sure what Hotch was waiting for. Just as he was beginning to dare to speak a sudden sharp pain went through his body. This was different than his body tenting in preparation for sex. This was powerful and intense. This was _heat._

Reid was face down, shoulders on the bed, ass in the air, demanding Hotch’s knot and howling with lust. Hotch was on him in an instant, blunt nails gripping his hips as he held him in place to plunder his body. Reid’s cries for more didn’t stop until heat took his consciousness. Hotch never replied, but long after their rut was over he remembered Reid’s frantic cries… to be claimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Reid woke up at the end of his heat cycle feeling sore and exhausted. Hotch was beside him with blood on his bottom lip and for a frantic moment Reid’s hand flew to his neck. Hope quickly turned to sorrow. No bite. No claiming. Hotch was still not his husband, just his unclaimed mate.

Reid pushed himself up and groaned in pain. He knew what he had to do. What his instincts were screaming at him to do. Care for the alpha… after feeding himself a heavy dose of protein. Reid struggled upright and went for the bathroom first to relieve himself. He hit up the kitchen next with a slight limp in his step. He was healing quickly, as werewolves tended to do and soon his chaffed ass was just a memory. Reid devoured an entire packet of hot dogs and then quickly made Hotch a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and headed into the room to see him. He smiled eagerly and knelt beside Hotch, waiting for him to wake up.

When the alpha woke up it was with a low groan of pain, followed by a hiss of discomfort as he rolled onto his side. He blinked up at Reid and then scowled.

“Reid?”

“Morning, Aaron,” Reid smiled eagerly, “Well, actually afternoon; after _heat_ to be specific. It’s not uncommon to be uncertain of your surroundings after the daze that rut puts you in, so don’t be alarmed if you’re confused. I have food and juice. Most of your lunchmeat went bad while we were indisposed so I had to make you a PBJ. I hope you like them.”

“Is fine,” Hotch slurred, “Drink.”

Reid hurried to help him sit up and held the cup for him as he downed it all frantically. Finally he helped Hotch eat the sandwich bit by bit, stopping halfway through each bite to get him more juice for his parched mouth.

“I can take your pain?” Reid offered.

“Mm,” Hotch nodded and Reid obliged. The man was sore and chaffed, and without werewolf healing he’d be that way for another day at least.

“I can get you some cream?” Reid offered.

“Medicine cavinet,” Hotch slurred.

Reid fetched the cream for him and gently applied it to his roughed up genitals.

“This hardly seems worth it for humans, no wonder you didn’t want me going on heat.”

“Mm,” Hotch replied, frowning as he sat up and rubbed at his jaw.

“You need a shave,” Reid smiled fondly, “You know the oxytocin is intense. I’m feeling very warm towards you. Almost giddy. I didn’t expect this to happen outside of bonding.”

“About tha-“ Hotch slurred again.

“You keep slurring your words,” Reid stated in concern, “Are you experiencing pain or blurred vision?”

Hotch stuck his tongue out and Reid winced, “Ow. That is _very_ swollen. It looks bitten?”

“You need o go.”

“Go?” Reid blinked.

“Done,” Hotch insisted, making a sharp motion with his hand, “No more.”

“No more… this? Us?”

Hotch nodded.

“But I’m going to go on heat from now on. I’m going to need someone.”

“In a _year_ ,” Hotch replied firmly, “Go find mathe.”

“You’re my mate,” Reid pleaded weakly.

Hotch shook his head, “No.”

“You are,” Reid whimpered, “I know you are, I found you. I didn’t need a run. I’m… I’m yours.”

“No. Go.”

Reid nodded miserably and shifted out of the bed. He didn’t try to stop the tears as he dressed, but he refused to sob in front of Hotch. He left without looking back, called himself a cab, and made it home in silence after only a few prompts from the concerned driver. Once he was inside his own home Reid sat down in his favorite chair and let himself fall apart.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mr. Stilinski! Mr. Stilinski! Do you have anything to say about the murder your brother committed!?”

“Murder? What murder?” Stiles asked, facing the woman easily, “I haven’t heard about a murder, have you?”

“He ripped out a man’s throat and disemboweled him, according to-“

“When? Why? Where?” Stiles asked, eyebrows rose in concern, “You’re our window to the world. The media is so important. Please, inform me.”

“The… the man known as Monroe who…”

“Who what?” Stiles prompted.

The woman fell silent and Stiles nodded and continued, “The man who was holding three children hostage and murdered one in cold blood, you mean. So. Now that we have my brother’s heroics out of the way, I’d rather his _totally_ shocking and _amazing_ career as the first omega FBI agent not overshadow my political career, okay? If you have questions about me, I’m happy to answer them.”

“Is it true you’ve designed a way to run the courthouse entirely via renewable energy _without_ sacrificing jobs?” A different reporter asked.

Reid turned his winning smile on her, “I’m so glad you asked that Ms?”

“Mx., actually,” They corrected, “Mx. Jamie Vaughn.”

“My apologies, Mx. Vaughn. This method will be easily adaptable outside of the LA Courthouse. I started there because it was an older building, large, and with a constant need of consistent power. What building isn’t, am I right? What we are doing here is finding a way to train the current workers for cable electric and various types of heating and cooling to work on the new models that power it with sustainable energy. That means that workers don’t end up jobless just because we moved on to a new type of energy. Oil peeps keep their jobs, they just learn a new skill set.”

“ _Is_ the skill set transferable?” A man asked.

“Yes, it is,” Stiles replied, “It requires a class, but with the tax credits for going renewable the state can pay to have our maintenance people and installers re-trained. In the future it will be just like any job that you go to school for, but for now we aren’t throwing current educations into the wind. Speaking of wind- who wants to ask me about wind power?”


	9. Chapter 9

Reid was beyond broken hearted. He had no idea how he would function without his mate. First and foremost he had to ensure he didn’t go on heat again anytime soon. He could possibly even manage to get rid of them altogether if he utilized enough methods. There were some he’d read up on that involved methods not yet approved in the US, but if he never had to go through the heartache of needing an alpha again he’d do it. Reid was determined that he would never let anyone touch him again.

The first call Reid made when he got his voice back after sloppy crying for hours on end was to his half brother. If anyone had a few ideas on how to deal with an alpha it was Stiles. Except Stiles didn’t have any ideas. Stiles had an all out murder plot involving carrying Hotch’s body across state lines to dump it so finding it would take longer.

“ _I have a truck! It will work!”_

“Stiles, I know you’re trying to make me laugh, but this isn’t working and I really just need some support here. Besides, what if your phone’s tapped?”

 _“Geez, fine, okay. I’ll vent my rage later to someone else. Look, I know about suppressants, but not like Peter knows about suppressants. I’ll get you info on that, but_ first _dish to me. What happened?”_

“I confessed to him that he was my mate and he rejected me,” Reid replied softly, “He kicked me out and cut me off. Now I can’t even sleep with him _casually_. I’m… I’m fucked, Stiles.”

“ _Shit. Did he say why? Can you… can you out think him? I mean, you’re smarter than him. You’re smarter than everyone. Maybe you can trick- no, that’s rapey- maybe you can CONVINCE him that you’re totally hot stuff and he should put a ring on it.”_

“How the hell is anyone voting for you?”

_“I have presence, okay? Presence. And I’m sexy. You’re sexy, too. You can use your sexy.”_

“I just spent three hours crying myself hoarse. I had use Vicks throat spray to call you. I don’t feel sexy right now.”

“ _Okay, okay, okay, look. He doesn’t deserve you.”_

“Really?”

“ _Shut up, I’m a great bff. Seriously. Listen. You were saying all along that you didn’t think he’d commit. He said that he’d compare you to the dead wife he has on a pedestal. That’s some fucked up shit, Spence. He saved you by rejecting you from the outright. You had your fun, got you some great D, you can have proper orgasms, and now you’re free. You can find a guy who’s actually going to treat you right instead of making you a side chick to his fucking MEMORY of a dead lady. That’s some BULLSHIT. Hardcore fucked up shit, bro. You. Can. Do. Better.”_

Spencer sniffled miserably, “Thanks. That was a good speech. Lots of feeling.”

“ _I meant it, buddy,”_ Stiles said softly, “ _You’re scaring me here.”_

“I’ll be okay,” Reid replied softly, “I’ll be okay.”

_“I’ll have Peter call you. He’s shady as fuck, but he’s got connections. Trucker style, amirite?”_

“Yeah, sure.”

_“So, you know. If you need another occupation… or whatever…”_

“Yeah, sure, Stiles. I’ll totally become a trucker and throw my life to the great blacktop gods in the horizon.”

“ _That was almost trucker. Almost. So close._ ”

“Love you.”

_“Love you too, bro. Find someone better.”_


	10. Chapter 10

Reid met with the board after the few days of rest he was entitled after his heat. He sat down with them to discuss his actions and as promised, Hotch was present. He sat carefully and made no eye contact with Reid, but he did speak well of him and presented his record with the FBI. Afterwards they stepped out into the hall so the panel could convene and Reid headed straight for the vending machine to give himself something to do.

“I’m sorry about being so brief before,” Hotch’s voice stated softly.

Reid frowned at Hotch’s reflection and gave up on avoidance. He turned to face Hotch and swallowed a few times to bury the pain that immediately flooded his system.

“Your tongue was hurt. You bit it. Probably while resisting the urge to claim me, which explains why you don’t want to have sex anymore.”

“No inter-team profiling.”

“That was a statement of fact, not profiling,” Reid replied, straightening his glasses, “Look, this is admittedly horrible for me. I’d rather not discuss it further.”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “You’ll be okay?”

“No,” Reid replied sharply, “No, I will _not_ be okay, but I’m as much to blame as you are. More, actually. I should have been honest with you from the start.”

“I’m not the only alpha out there, Reid.”

“No, you’re not, but you’re _my_ _mate_ and that’s not exactly easily replaceable, something you’d know seeing as how you lost your first one.”

Hotch shook his head slowly, “I don’t have a second mate, Spencer. I’m sorry. I wish I-“

“It’s Dr. Reid,” Reid replied sharply.

Hotch nodded and backed away, giving him the space he wanted and Reid decided chocolate was in order. He ate standing because while the pain was gone the memory wasn’t. He was also terrified of the day his sex drive recovered from their sex marathon and he ended up faced with his returning lust for Hotch. He’d end up wet for him all over again and having to live with that. Perhaps Stiles was right. Perhaps he _should_ get a different job.

The panel called them in and he accepted his reinstatement with the requirement that he get a release from a therapist as well. As expected, they had ruled that it was not his intention to use excessive force. Reid thanked them and was almost out the door when they called him back.

“We still haven’t addressed your sexual congress with Agent Hotchner. We decided that in order to avoid muddying the waters that it should be in a separate panel.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Reid stated, “We’ve already determined that it won’t be a repeat event.”

“I’m more concerned about consent than event,” The agent stated firmly, “Please sit down.”

Hotch looked a bit pale as he sat down and Reid took a deep breath, “I’m an omega. I’m used to everyone having more power than I do. _Betas_ have more power than I do. Therefore the idea that Hotch could manipulate me based on his status as my boss is pointless. By that logic no alpha should ever be allowed near an omega ever. However, denying us access to an alpha during heat would be _cruel_ , correct?”

“Yes,” The three echoed.

“So with that assurance aside, Agent Hotchner, did I take advantage of _you_?” Reid asked, turning towards him.

“No,” Hotchner stated, “We were clear with each other from the beginning that we were meeting your needs.”

“That’s my recollection as well,” Reid nodded, “Then if there’s nothing else?”

The panel sent them on their way at last and Reid left Hotchner in the dust in his eagerness to get as far away from him as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Reid spent the time between visiting the bureau therapist eating chips and chocolate cookies. He had absolutely no qualms about drowning his misery but the therapist had a bit to say about his resolution not to involve himself with anyone ever again.

“Why should I? I tried it. It wasn’t great. It wasn’t fulfilling.”

“An emotional relationship is usually what people call fulfilling,” She reminded him gently.

“It is, but I’m socially awkward, a germophobe, and a workaholic. I don’t have time for a relationship. Hotch worked with me. He was accessible between cases without the burden of having to explain to him that _yes_ , _I do have to go fly across the country again._ It wasn’t perfect, but I _could_ have been satisfied with our arrangement. Frankly, I don’t know why he wasn’t satisfied with it, but he wasn’t. I guess asking for commitment was wrong of me. He did make it clear from the start that he wasn’t interested. I shouldn’t have pressured him.”

“Why did you?”

“Because he’s my mate,” Reid replied with a shrug, “Genuinely is, and I was _frantic_ for his scent on my body, but this is the equivalent of him _not_ chasing me when I step inside his territory and me trying to chase him instead. I broke the rules. I’m not his, I’ll never be his, and I don’t want anyone else. I’ve still got my brain and my career, so really I haven’t lost anything.”

“Except your interest in alphas.”

Reid snorted, “He’s been my only interest for a dozen years. I knew he was unattainable. I’ve lost nothing.”

XXX

Peter was creepy. No amount of warning from Stiles could have prepared him for _just_ how creepy Peter was. Spencer spent the entire time he was talking to him profiling him and wondering when the bodies would show up. To his absolute horror the man informed him that if he wanted an alpha… or a baby… Peter could supply one. Legally, of course.

He did, however, provide Spencer with a nice supply of pills that would keep him from going on heat for the conceivable future. He would have to schedule time off to hide the fact that he wasn’t going off, but that wouldn’t be hard to manage. What would be difficult was working with Hotch again once the therapist finally cleared him. Reid returned to work and, as suspected, his body began producing slick the second he was near Hotch. Thankfully the man wouldn’t smell it unless he was close to him, but they’d run across were’s and other supernatural creatures in time and they would be able to tell he was unsatisfied.

Reid had shown up early as usual but was regretting it because it meant that he was there with Hotch alone. Thankfully the man headed into his office and stayed there. Garcia arrived next and headed in for coffee. Reid joined her and she gave him an excited hug.

“How are you?” Garcia asked, “I have to say, I was surprised to hear that you and Sir were a thing! I mean, I suppose it makes sense since he holds your keys, but-”

“ _Were_ being the operative word,” Reid replied, “He never mentioned it was over?”

“Oh, no,” Garcia gave him a wide eyed, worried stare, “If he’s not with you, who is? And who’s holding your keys!”

Reid shrugged slightly, “Holding my keys has sort of become a… euphemism for ‘responsible for me’ since I’m an omega. We don’t actually use keys. A few years ago I bought a _very_ expensive belt that relies on a combination to open. It’s used in England where Omegas have a lot more freedom than here, but it has it’s drawbacks. We don’t spread around what kind it is for a reason. I could be threatened at gun point to remove it.”

“So, who else has the combination?” Garcia smirked.

Reid rolled his eyes, “For _safety reasons_ Hotch and Rossi do, you know, just in case I’m unconscious on my way to the hospital? I’d hate them to cut it off. It was hell to import here and it gives me the freedom to use the bathroom whenever I want.”

“I just assumed he left the keys with you unless you went out in the field,” Garcia admitted, “None of us were about to rat on you.”

“Thanks,” Reid replied with a snort, “Frankly I’m not sure how legal this thing is in this country. The law is pretty strict on who holds the keys and when. Only mated omegas are allowed to walk around without belts at _all_ , and even then if something happens to them the alpha in charge of their safety can end up paying fines to counter the medical care required to treat us after an assault.”

“These laws are all so backwards,” Garcia sighed as they walked back towards his desk, “You know, when I was little everything was glorified. I always wanted to be a Disney princess, but they were all omegas. The princes seeking them out, following their scent through a hundred feet of razor sharp, sleep inducing brambles to kiss them awake! Climbing their beautiful hair in defiance of an evil queen! Rescuing them from a glass coffin and their life of solitude in the woods!”

“Solitude?” Reid laughed, “It _is_ Snow White you’re referring to?”

“Seven dwarves are _not_ my idea of good company,” Garcia replied flatly, “Have you seen their lifestyle habits?”

Reid smiled fondly as he sat at his desk and considered his friend, but Garcia quickly switched back to the topic he’d been hoping to avoid.

“So what about Hotch? He triggered your heat, didn’t he? While I’d love some juicy details on how you broke through his stoic exterior, I’m kind of worried about you. Aren’t omegas in bad shape alone?”

“Yes, we are,” Reid replied with a frown, “The only reason the therapist cleared me is because I’m working with him. She has some really romantic notions in mind. Apparently she expects him to just jump all over me. I’m really doubting that will happen.”

“He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who doesn’t take responsibility,” Garcia frowned, “This all feels really out of character.”

“Not really,” Reid replied, “He made it pretty clear from the start that this wasn’t meant to be a relationship, just a duty he was meeting, and I pushed him for more. I can’t say as I was really in the right mind at the time, but we never discussed that aspect. Also, I… I kind of lied to him.”

Garcia gave him a surprised look, “You… what? Why? About what?”

Reid sighed and took a sip of his coffee, “I was… confused, I guess. Scared. I felt guilty for wanting him while he was married to Mrs. Hotchner. I didn’t want to admit that he was my mate. I tried to find someone else and, as you recall, he was trying to help me, but every time I met someone who was suited to me I just couldn’t find them attractive. I’ve got my heart set on him. Or my instincts. Whichever. Anyway, he didn’t know it was him I was mooning over and I led him to believe that. So I can’t really blame him or being upset.”

“Maybe he’ll come around?” Garcia suggested, “I mean, having an omega is supposed to be the goal of every alpha!”

“I guess,” Reid replied with a shrug.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Garcia winced, “Was that insensitive?”

“Sort of,” Reid sipped his coffee and frowned down into it, “It makes us sound like objects. Like we can just be bought and sold… which we can, I guess. I’m just… not used to thinking of myself that way. I’m used to being treated like a beta due to my professional rank and doctorates.”

“I’m sorry,” Garcia gave his shoulder a squeeze, “I do know you’re not property.”

“Thanks,” Reid gave her a tight smile, “I know it’s just how everyone is raised. It’s how we’re talked about from the time we’re all kids. It’s second nature to objectify us.”

“It’s still wrong,” She gave him a one-armed hug and then sat back sharply, “Wow, um… Not to be gross or invasive or anything, but you soft of…”

“Smell,” Reid nodded, “I know. It’s not a problem unless people get close. I’m going to try to avoid that.”

“Well, okay,” She worried, “Can maybe someone else help with…?”

“You know, I really don’t need anyone’s help and I’m not looking for it,” Reid replied sharply.

“Okay. Yeah,” She nodded as she stepped back, “Sorry. _Really_ sorry. You know what? I’m gonna check and see if a new case showed up.”

“Yeah, okay,” Reid nodded.

Garcia hurried away and Reid pulled out his paper to do the crossword puzzle. After a minute he’d solved only half of it and packed it away in frustration. He couldn’t focus and he had to. He was back at work and he’d fought hard to get there.

After a few minutes Hotch exited the room with a file in hand and headed for the coffee maker. Reid watched him go out of the corner of his eye while frantically looking threw the rest of the newspaper to keep himself busy. He’d read it four times without actually absorbing anything by the time Hotch headed back to his office. Morgan came in after that and Reid turned to him in relief.

“Hey Pretty Boy!” Morgan grinned, “Missed you, my man!”

Reid stood up and accepted a hug from him, happy to be welcomed back by his friend. He’d wanted to talk to Morgan while he’d been out on leave, but he hadn’t felt as if he could reach out. His sex life being on full display for office gossip had been embarrassing to say the least.

“How you holding up?” Morgan asked as they separated.

“I’m… okay,” Reid admitted hesitantly, “I’m dealing. It’s disappointing, but I’ve got medication and I’m back at work so everything’s back to normal.”

Morgan cocked his head to one side, “The meds only keep the heat at bay. You’ll have to find an alpha eventually.”

Reid grimaced. Leave it to Morgan to figure him out so easily.

“I don’t want one,” Reid replied, “I don’t think I ever will. Hotch was… He was a mistake.”

Morgan glanced towards Hotch’s office and Reid turned sharply to see if he was watching. The door was open but Hotch wasn’t visible and they’d been speaking softly. Reid looked back at Morgan to find him studying him carefully.

“My sister’s an omega,” Morgan spoke softly, his voice low, “My mother always told me that if she didn’t find a mate I would get her keys. Keep her safe. She found herself a pretty alpha female and they had two kids before she got snipped. She’s runs a painting studio and teaches people all sorts of weird modern art. I don’t really get it. Not my thing.”

Reid nodded, not really sure where he was going with the dialogue, but after a moment Morgan cleared his throat.

“Look, I found out a while back that you don’t have proper keys and… If you need someone else to fake hold them or to get your combination changed so you feel safer, than I’m your guy.”

“Hotch isn’t a threat to me. I’m not worried about him having my combination.”

“Good,” Morgan nodded, and his voice held no small amount of threat. If that changed Reid knew where he could go.

“I’d… I’d like you to be my handler,” Reid admitted, “I think it would make my life a lot easier.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Hotch about having the paperwork drawn up, unless you’d prefer to?”

Reid’s eyes lowered. He wanted the strength to do that but he wasn’t sure he had it yet. However, he still didn’t want Morgan ‘handling’ things for him, even as his legal handler.

“You tell me when you’re ready,” Morgan told him, clasping his shoulder tightly, “Now, later, whoever you want to talk to him.”

“Thank you,” Reid replied softly.

“Anytime Pretty Boy,” Morgan nudged his arm and headed back to his desk.

The rest of the crew slowly arrived and Reid was greeted by each until he was exhausted. He’d only been out for two weeks and now he felt as if it had been months. He was actually relieved when they were sent out for a case all the way in California. Whenever they visited that side of the country he made an effort to get in touch with his brother so he called him on the way to the jet. He didn’t answer, but then he was a busy man with elections around the corner.

The case was a devastating one; days and days on end of a hunt for a murderer who left little to no evidence behind. The LEO’s were flummoxed and the civilians were terrified. A man was breaking into the homes of wealthy people and removing their skin. Each and every person he mutilated and left to die slowly of blood loss did so without witnesses to their agony. What he did with the skin afterwards was perhaps equally terrifying, and it was Reid who discovered it. He was interviewing the tellers at a victim’s bank during what turned out to be a false lead when he noticed one of the women wearing a pair of delicate but strange looking gloves. They had no seems and when Reid looked closer he swore he saw knuckle creases and even a mole. Reid asked to see them and ended up confiscating them as evidence. His hunch played out. They were made of the missing human skin. It had been flash-cured into leather and turned into _gloves_. The teller herself was horrified that she’d been wearing human skin and had a panic attack during their interview, sending her into the hospital overnight. As it turned out skin dramatically shrank during the curing process, so while the gloves _were_ from an entire human hand, carefully and shockingly removed, they were from a man’s hand rather than a woman’s and were almost child-sized. It was Garcia who hunted down the shop that was selling the skin. It was a high-end children’s clothing store and nearly all of the victims had visited it for either their own children or for baby shower gifts.

It was after their fifth day in California that the strain truly began to show through. The entire group was tense and Reid’s inability to go near Hotch without spewing forth a stench of lust and misery was wearing on anyone who was within three feet of him. As a result he was more isolated than ever and the LEO’s tended to watch his every move. There was a hellhound on the force and he was studying Reid hard enough to make the rest of the group uneasy.

When he started finding reasons to pass the map Reid was working on just to audibly sniff in his direction- a supernatural form of catcalling. Hotch obviously didn’t know what it was at first, but when he saw how uncomfortable Reid was he started to stand closer to him. Reid saw him edging closer and started edging away from him, not wanting the alpha’s nearness to excite him in that way that made him want to sink into the floor and vanish. He hated his body’s involuntary reaction to Hotch and it burned in his gut. It sickened him, and it showed in the way he behaved so clearly that people with no profiling ability were immediately on edge.

“Hotch,” Rossi whispered, leaning into his space with a photo in hand as if he were discussing the case, “Stay away from the kid. He’s putting everyone on edge and you’re making it worse by making him on edge.”

“That man is-“

“Let Spencer handle it,” Rossi advised casually, “He’s not your mate, after all. You wouldn’t interfere with one of the rest of us.”

“I hold his _keys_ ,” Hotch hissed, “I’m responsible for his sexual safety.”

“He’s safe here,” Rossi reminded, “And we both know those keys are symbolic and pointless. Reid will get himself out of an unsafe situation just like he does during cases. He’s not yours to protect, just manage. Unless… you’re not happy with that?”

Rossi gave him a significant look and Hotch glared irritably, “Not you, too.”

Rossi smirked, “What does Penelope call it? You two are my OTP.”

“I have no idea what that means and I’m fairly certain I don’t want to,” Hotch grumbled, walking quickly away while Rossi chuckled at him.

It was an hour before Reid found a link and brought it to Hotch, approaching him willingly for the first time since his painful rejection. He quickly gave his report and headed away without making eye contact. The hellhound was making another pass just as Reid started to slip away and with a furious growl he grabbed onto Reid’s arm and jerked him close.

“He’s not sating you and you’re in _pain_ ,” He growled, “Why are you wasting your time on him?”

“I-I’m-“ Spencer stammered, caught off guard by so much interest. Occasionally alphas would flirt with him, but he was generally viewed as broken by default since he was in a powerful job and didn’t respond in accord.

“Get your hands off of-“ Hotch raged, but was cut off by Morgan’s grip on his arm.

“Let them chase him, man,” Morgan snapped.

“Ch-chase?!” Reid squeaked.

“You think the woods are the only place omegas get chased?” Morgan replied easily, “You want him, run. You don’t, reject him.”

Reid’s eyes flew over the man gripping his arm. For one, he’d been crass. An obvious point against him. He didn’t respect social boundaries so he might not respect Reid’s body. He didn’t smell offensive, but he wasn’t attractive either. Neutral was certainly livable. He was attractive enough, built and shapely but with an atypical face that didn’t stand out. Not a flaw, and eventually oxytocin released during sex would make him more attractive to Reid. Reid’s profiling instincts kicked in and he determined in short order that the man was an alcoholic with the potential to become violent when drinking.

Reid shook his head, “No, thank you.”

“That’s _it_?” He snarled, “You just toss me aside? I can provide for you! Give you cubs! Give you-“

“Anyone with a dick can give me cubs,” Reid scoffed, “What am I supposed to do with someone who won’t give me _freedom_? Hotch may not want me, but he lets me do my job. You would get drunk and beat me. I’m good, thanks.”

The man reeled back in outrage and formed a fist. His neck muscles bulged out and his face went puce with disgust and fury. Reid couldn’t run. Running meant accepting the repulsive offer he’d made. His choice was to ask another to defend him, take the assault, or fight back. Reid called on years of high school bullying reactions and jerked forward, slamming his forehead into the man’s nose. Blood spewed forth just as Morgan jerked the man away and slammed cuffs on his wrists.

“You _don’t_ get to attack him,” Morgan snarled, “That’s not how it works, and that’s _not_ going down here.”

Hotch jerked Reid around to face him, a finger delicately brushing his forehead where Reid had slammed into the other man. Reid actually _felt_ his sphincter flex in preparation for receiving Hotch’s cock, and that was absolutely _not_ on when the man had not only cut him off, but cut him to the quick.

“Take your hands off me,” Reid whispered, “ _Right now_.”

Hotch backed up, a bewildered look on his face that absolutely infuriated Reid. Everyone around him was distracted with Morgan and Rossi flipping out over Reid’s almost assault. Reid took the momentary distraction to make _his_ rejection of Hotch absolutely clear.

“You lost that right,” Reid hissed angrily, “You lost the right to _ever_ touch me again when you broke my heart. You don’t get to act like you care now.”

“Reid, I do-“

“The fuck you do,” Reid was having trouble controlling his voice, but he just barely managed to stop himself from shouting. He dropped it a notch to continue, “I don’t know what I ever saw in a heartless bastard like you, but consider my eyes opened. Enjoy your fist, because I can guarantee that I was your _last_ chance with your shitty personality and lifestyle.”

Reid turned sharply away and headed for the desk where he began to gather up his things. His findings were done. He would be deployed into the field instead of kept at the office. Or he would… if his phone hadn’t rung with the director’s number.

Reid stepped into a side office quickly and answered as a feeling of dread welled up in his stomach.

“Dr. Reid,” Reid stated sharply, leaning heavily on his title and keeping his voice sure.

“Dr. Reid, I’ve been receiving complaints,” Mattis stated with a sad tone.

“It was one angry hellhound. He’ll get over it. He was drinking on the job anyway.”

“Hellhound?” The director asked.

Reid’s stomach twisted. It had been too recent. The director was calling about something else, perhaps the fact that the hellhound and others had been so distracted by him in the first place. Perhaps Hotch or someone else on their team had complained that he stank of lust and depression.

“What should I do, sir?” Reid asked.

“We’ve booked you a flight home. I understand Agent Rossi holds your keys?”

“I… yes, but…”

“Then he will escort you home. We’ll discuss a desk job.”

Unspoken was the offer of early retirement that had Reid’s gut twisting angrily this time.

“Yes, sir,” Reid replied.

He wasn’t going to argue that he could do his job; with ridiculous alphas trying to hump him everywhere he sure as hell couldn’t. He had hoped that his sexual awakening would mean his werewolf was calmer, but instead he’d awakened a whole new beast and it wasn’t something he could tame. He had to be claimed and he wasn’t prepared to destroy his life _further_ with a mate who would violate or abuse him. If he had to step down he was going to do it his way.

Reid got off the phone and headed back to the group. They were all getting ready to go on a raid, discussing who was going where and when. Hotch motioned to Rossi to bring Reid up to speed, apparently unwilling to talk to him at all after his earlier outburst. Rossi turned to him, but Reid cut him off with an upraised hand.

“I’m being let go.”

“You’re what?” Rossi asked sharply.

The group paused in horror, all staring at him as if he’d just confessed to the triple homicide himself.

“I’m causing too many disruptions. I’m being pulled out of the BAU.”

“No, we’ll fight this,” Morgan snapped angrily.

“I’m calling my laywer,” Rossi groped for his phone, “How the hell am I supposed to get to my phone in these damn vests!”

“That’s not necessary,” Reid replied, “They’re right. I can’t focus, I can’t keep fending off suitors, and I’m stifled by everyone’s reactions.”

“Well, what are you going to do? This is your career!” JJ argued frantically.

“First, I’m going to get on a plane, go back, and negotiate retirement over a desk job. Then I’m going to contact my brother, because he’s got a few options for occupational work for omegas. Maybe I’ll become a trucker or something.”

“A trucker,” Morgan stated flatly, “With your mind?”

“It’s better than isolating myself,” Reid replied, “I want kids. I’m craving them. If I don’t find a _new_ mate, I’ll never have them. Hell, my brother’s mate is looking to expand his family name, perhaps I’ll ask for a sperm donation. It’s my right as a single omega. We share mates when necessary or when someone is infertile. Since Stiles has opted not to breed it’s basically the same thing.”

“We have a raid to get to,” Hotch spoke up softly.

Five pairs of cold, angry eyes turned his way. Reid didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t. Instead he touched Rossi’s arm and drew his attention back to him.

“You’re to travel with me,” Reid informed him apologetically, “For my safety.”

“Of course,” Rossi replied, “Help me out of this damn vest.”

“Sure.”

 

XXX

Spencer got into the SUV and Rossi started the engine, but the omega was already on his phone calling every person in his pack as quickly as possible. Stiles still wasn’t answering and neither was Derek, but he had seen Stiles phone at one point and knew the numbers of other packmates. Stiles had probably planned that out, come to think of it.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice answered.

“Hi, this is Stiles’ brother. You don’t know me, but-“

“How the fuck did you get my number?” She snapped out.

“You’re Derek’s sister, right?” Spencer replied, stunned by their similar personalities, “I’m trying to reach Stiles. It’s an emergency.”

“He’s on heat,” She replied, “They’re in Nevada. It’s, like, some weird tradition where he gets laid for days on end and then visits his mom.”

Stiles blinked in surprise and shook his head at his own disorientation. He was so thrown by all that had been going on that he hadn’t checked the dates. His brother’s heat was scheduled. There was no excuse for missing the dates he was usually unavailable.

“It _was_ too convenient that I was in the same state on a case _and_ need my pack urgently,” Spencer sighed.

“So what do you need?”

“I beg your pardon?” Spencer asked at her glib tone.

“I’m pack. What do you _need_?” She replied with more attitude.

Spencer glanced at Rossi who raised both eyebrows. He wasn’t going to force Spencer to return to Virginia.

“Omega Sanctuary,” Spencer stated.

“Fuck,” Cora replied sharply, “We have a pack house. It’s open to anyone, obviously, but I’m pregnant and I _will_ kill you if you annoy me or smell bad.”

Spencer’s face twisted up, “I’m kind of going through something-“

“Than I suggest a hotel,” She replied sharply, and promptly ended the call.

Spencer sighed and shook his head in frustration.

“Where to?” Rossi asked.

“The airport,” He replied, “It’s not like I can’t catch a flight back once my brother’s available again.”

“Okay-“

“No, wait. Hang on. He gave me another contact at one point. His mate’s uncle…” Reid dialed the number and the sleazy man answered.

“Hello, sweetheart,” He purred into the phone.

“Never mind,” Reid hung up.

“You know, kid,” Rossi chuckled at Reid’s disgusted expression, “This is a pretty prime opportunity for you. Werewolves aren’t held to the standards that human omegas are. You’re not a virgin anymore, which means everyone is going to see you as fair game. If I were you- or at least young and attractive again- I’d go out and… well…”

“Are you suggesting I get _laid_?” Reid asked, aghast and amused.

“He doesn’t own your body, Reid,” Rossi replied, “Maybe if you have a couple of one night stands you can get him out of your mind.”

“Or get myself bonded to a stranger!”

“That, my lovely young man, is why they invented collars.”


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer wasn’t necessarily proud of his actions for the next few days, but he wasn’t ashamed either. He never led on the men and woman he took to bed, and he didn’t contact them afterwards. He was tempted to contact the man from the zoo, but they’d not had any real chemistry and he liked having a packmate he could talk to. He kept a leather band around his throat to avoid being claimed, but that didn’t stop the woman and men from propositioning him. He was careful to take humans home so there would be less connection, and being stronger than most of them didn’t hurt either.

Instead of complicated emotional ties he was gifted with the tense build, the overwhelming climax, the buzz of his brain finally silenced by pleasure, and then the cooling relief as he lay sated beside a partner. It was messy, but it was satisfying in wonderful ways.

It was also interrupted.

It was close to three in the morning. Spencer had taken home a beta that night. It was more difficult to climax with one, but this young man was inventive and stubborn. He had told Spencer about something called a ‘donut knot’ and they’d giggled their way through purchasing one at an adult store. It was a ring that went around a beta’s cock to imitate an alpha’s knot. Once they were ready they could press a remote and it would inflate and tie them together, acting like a cock ring while stimulation Reid as if he lay with an alpha. This particular young man was blessed with a very long dick, so the inflatable knot didn’t dwarf him at all.

They’d had fumbling sex the first time in which they couldn’t manage to get the knot inside of Reid and had laughed together until they’d both lost wood. They’d taken a break and had a snack before talking through the logistics. Reid provided him with a solution and the second round had not only been satisfying, but the best sex Reid had had to date since his heat. They’d been lying together afterwards, with Sam letting Reid enjoy the feel of being knotted, when someone started knocking on his door. Reid had ignored it. If the building were on fire they’d be knocking the door down rather than knocking on it, and nothing was going to draw him out of a satisfying post-coital cuddle besides an apartment fire.

Then the knocking continued and Reid started to worry. What if JJ or the boys were in trouble? What if one of the BAU team had been shot? Or abducted? Reid reluctantly had his partner disengage the knot, put on a robe, and hurried to the door. Just as he was almost there he caught Hotch’s scent and his worry increased, but then the emotions filtered through.

Possessiveness.

Anger.

Lust.

Reid threw open the door, sweaty and stinking of semen so strongly that even a human had to pick up on it, and shouted in Hotch’s face.

“What?!”

Hotch’s eyes wouldn’t turn red as a human alpha. His traits were less noticeable, but they did involve that same instinctive need to protect omegas and cherish them. That didn’t translate well in all cases, and in this one it was pissing Reid off.

“What the hell are…?” His eyes ran down Reid’s body and back up, focusing on his eyes as Hotch’s narrowed in rage, “You look like you’ve been… Where is he? I’ll-“

Reid’s hand slammed into Hotch’s chest and he used his werewolf strength for arguably the second time in his life as he propelled the alpha backwards and slammed him into the wall opposite his door.

“You don’t come here,” Reid growled, eyes flashing omega blue as he raged against his former mate, “You don’t get to judge me. You don’t threaten my partners. You don’t fucking _dare_ pull this shit. You lost that right, you got that? You _gave it up_ when you gave up _me_.”

“Spencer, I-“

“Doctor. Fucking. _Reid_.”

“This is ridiculous!” Hotch argued pushing at his hands, “Look what you’re doing to yourself!”

“Yeah,” Spencer growled, eyes flashing again, “It’s called living. You should try it sometime before you teach Jack to be a cold, emotionless, _void_!”

Reid stepped back, turned, walked into his apartment, and turned back to give Hotch one final instruction.

“Don’t come back here again,” Reid ordered.

Hotch’s expression was one of shock, realization, and devastation. He looked beyond crushed and Reid didn’t have the emotional strength to forgive him. Instead he went for one last parting shot, juvinile as it was.

“And fuck you.”


	13. Chapter 13

“He’ll come back to me,” Spencer stated firmly into the phone, “He’ll come crawling back and _maybe_ I’ll forgive him then. Or maybe just fuck him. Or maybe both. Either way, things are going to be on _my_ terms now.”

“That’s… great,” Stiles replied softly.

Stiles had returned Spencer’s numerous calls once his heat had ended, but he sounded strangely subdued and disoriented. Spencer had gone on an instant rant, telling him all about his exploits with strangers, but they’d never shirked talk of sex before so his descriptions couldn’t be the issue. Stiles was simply not Stiles.

“What’s wrong?” Spencer asked.

“Nothing,” Stiles replied, “Just exhausted from heat, is all.”

“Then I’ll make this short,” Reid replied, “I’m coming out to California to help you on your campaign trail, so I’ll need some accommodations. Preferably _not_ with Cora Hale.”

“You… what?”

“Think about it, with our two minds together nothing will stop you from attaining your dreams!”

“I… I don’t… I can’t…”

“Stiles?” Spencer paused, taking in the stammering and the sudden tone of loss and misery, “Stiles, what happened?”

“There was an accident…” Stiles breathed into the phone, “I didn’t want to worry you…”

“How badly are you hurt?” Reid asked, his stomach lurching in agony.

“I’m fine,” Reid replied, choking on a sob, “I mean, I’m hurt, but I’m healing. It’s Derek. Spencer, he’s in a coma and they… they don’t think he’s going to wake up.”

 

 

A/N Don't hate me. I'm not going to hurt you. If you want a preview of what happens to Derek go read Ejection, but be aware that it's an AU to this AU so it's not 100% what goes down here and the tags on it are high for a reason. I've already started the one after this. PLEASE don't fill up my inbox with hateful comments and kill my buzz for a series. Again. It's not nice and you haven't paid me for my time, so you're not entitled to criticize my art or kinks. That I do for free. Without any recompense. Thank you. 


End file.
